


Star Trek Voyager: A New Beginning.

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rewrite of the popular Star Trek series. My OC Lieutenant Bini Filters (Age 14) will be in the story! Yea!(Spoliers: Cavit lives!!)





	1. Caretaker: Season 1: Episode 1: Part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, Unknown Filters here.  
> This is my first time posting on this website. This story can also be found on my Quotev and Wattpad account. Don't wworry I did create this story. But it has taken about 3 months and I am currently stuck. But, I will post the chapters I have out so far. Enjoy!

Caretaker: Season:1. Episode:1(Part 1)

Bini Filters POV

I clung to my console for dear life as the Maquis ship that I was placed in fell apart around me. The ship jolted again as the Cardassian warship hit us with another round of shots. Captain Chakotay sighed in frustration as he barked out "Damage report!"

Tuvok, a vulcan, said "Shields at sixty percent." in his usual calm tone. I pressed my fingers against the panel for more sensor data as B'elanna (Half human/Half klingon) slammed her fist against her console in anger.

"A fuel line has ruptured. Attempting to compensate. Damn it! We're barely maintaining impulse. I can't get any more out of it." She complained. Meanwhile, I was trying my best to not have my face connect with the ground as I growled in frustration.

"Be creative!" Chakotay shouted over the explosions around the ship. I rolled my eyes.

 "How am I supposed to be creative with a thirty nine year old rebuilt engine?" She shot back with anger.

"She has a point!" I called back. Tuvok simply raised an eyebrow in my direction. I shrugged and looked back towards my console. Suddenly, there was a beeping noise for a transmission coming in. If it is Starfleet, I swear to-

Then I noticed the ugly face of a Cardassian come onto the view screen.

"Maquis ship, this is Gul Evek of the Cardassian Fourth Order. Cut your engines and prepare to surrender or we will d-" He demanded but Chakotay turned off the transmission. More shots were fired at our ship.

"Initiating evasive pattern omega. Mark." Chakotay called out.

"Shields at fifty percent." Tuvok called out in once again, that damn, too calm vulcan voice. I cannot believe a vulcan would even join the Maquis. If he was a Starfleet agent I wouldn't even be surprised. I pushed myself out of my thoughts as I glanced at sensors. We were heading towards the Badlands!? Oh geez.

"I need more power if we're going to make it to the Badlands." Chakotay barked.

"Take the weapons.We'll transfer all power to the engines." Torres barked. I spun my chair towards her.

"I am sorry, did I hear "Take weapons offline?" If you didn't notice WE are trying to stay alive." I replied.

Tuvok spun in our direction also. "Considering the circumstances, I question that proposal at this time like Filters." Tuvok said. B'elanna growled under her breathe.

"What does it matter? We're not making a dent in their shields anyway! You wanted creative. So, please shut up unless you want my job right now." B'elanna said as she spun towards her console again.

"Fine. Geez..." I replied as I looked down at my console.

Chakotay kept his eyes on the viewscreen. "Tuvok, shut down all the phaser banks. If you can give me another thirty seconds at full impulse, I'll get us into the Badlands." Chakotay said. Tuvok's fingers danced across the console.

"Phaser's offline." Tuvok reported as a very large jolt hit the ship. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I picked myself off the ground and I had the first time to really look at the bridge. Let's just say, we need a new ship when we get back to the base.

"Throw the last photons at them and then give me the power from the torpedo system." Chakotay ordered as I sat back down.

"Acknowledged, firing protons." Tuvok replied.

Tuvok shot our last two torpedoes towards the cardassian warship. Maybe, this will slow them down.

"Are you reading any plasma storms ahead?" Chakotay asked. I looked at sensors.

"One. Co-ordinates one seven one, mark four three." I shouted through the gunfire.

"That's where I am going." Chakotay said. I rolled my eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have answered him. Last I check, we wanted to get out of this alive. Great, not the plasma storm is increasing. One hit and we are gone.

" Plasma storm density increasing by fourteen percent. Twenty. Twenty five."I started to read out the sensors. Other then that I was being useless again.

"Hold on!" Chakotay called out as we approached the plasma storm.

"The Cardassion ship is not reducing power. They're following us in." Tuvok called out.

"Gul Evek must feel daring today." Chakotay mumbled as he typed in more commands into the really slow computer. Geez, I hate this ship.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "They've taken a hit on their port blade. They're sending out a distress signal on all Cardassian frequencies." Tuvok reported.

"Man, sucks to be them." I commented.

Meanwhile, B'elanna was too busy swearing in klingon at the engines to notice what had happened.

"Are you able to get plot a path through the plasma field, Filters?" Chakotay asked.

"Yep!" I called back as I went through all the sensor data.

Suddenly a lighted passed through the ship. This got everyone's attention.

"What the hell was that?" B'elanna called out before Chakotay could.

"We've just passed through some kind of coherent tetryon beam. I have no idea what that is." I said. I was just reading what it said on the sensors. Damn. I need to catch up on the latest science developments.

"What do you mean, you don't know!?" said Seska, the Bajoran on our ship. Also had...um... personal... fling with Chakotay. Geez, I just... She gets on my nerves all the damn time.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!" I shot back.

"Cut it out! Just tell me the source!" Chakotay snapped.

I growled at Seska then turned back towards my console.

"Unknown. Now there appears to be a massive displacement wave moving toward us." I replied. I sounded like Tuvok there!

"Another storm?" Chakotay asked.

" It's not a plasma phenomenon. At current speeds, it will intercept us in less than thirty seconds."Tuvok interrupted. I glared at him.

"Get away from my job, vulcan. You run weapons, I run sensors. Let's keep it that way." I demanded.

B'elanna chuckled behind me.

"Anything left in those impulse generators, B'Elanna?" Chakotay asked. B'Elanna shrugged.

"We are about to find out." B'elanna said.

"Still exceeding our speed." I said.

"Maximum power." Chakotay ordered.

"I can't give you anymore." B'Elanna answered.

"Wave is continuing to accelerate. It will intercept us in eight seconds. Five. Three." Tuvok called out. That stupid Vulcan! Once again taking my j-

(Everything goes white)

[Federation Penal Settlement, New Zealand]  

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I walk up to a young man, who is bent over fixing something with a laser like device. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me in confusion.

"Tom Paris? Kathryn Janeway. I served with your father on the Al-Batani. I wonder if we could go somewhere and talk." I suggested. He scowled at me when I mentioned his Father. Maybe I shouldn't have.

"I remember you. You were one of those cadets my father always invited over. What do you want?" he asked. I sighed. This was not going to be easy. I remember him as a little boy when I first came over to his house. He didn't like me or his Father. I pushed the thoughts of the past away. They don't matter now.

" About a job we'd like you to do for us." I said. Tom's eyes picked up, but then dimmed again.

"I'm already doing a job for the Federation." Tom pointed out as he pointed towards the scrap of metal he was working on before.

" I've been told the Rehab Commission is very pleased with your work. They've given me their approval to discuss this matter with you." I replied.

He smirked and got up from the spot he was working at. "Then I guess I am yours." He said.

I took a deep breathe in. "I'm leaving on a mission to find a Maquis ship that disappeared in the Badlands a week ago." I started.

Tom sighed. "I wouldn't if I were you." Tom snapped. I glanced at him in confusion.

"I've never seen a Federation starship that could manoeuvre through the plasma storms." Tom added once he saw my confusion. I chuckled.

"Well, you have never seen Voyager." I replied. Tom raised his eyebrow much like Tuvok would. Damn it.

"What's so important about this particular Maquis ship?" Tom asked.

"My Chief of Security was on board, undercover. He was supposed to report in twice during the last six days. He didn't." I answered.

"Maybe it's just your Chief of Security who's disappeared." Tom suggested. I ignored his last comment. Tuvok wouldn't just disappear. He would have left some sort of sign.

"That ship was under the command of another former Starfleet officer, named Chakotay. I understand you knew him." I said.

Tom sighed and nodded in response.

"The two of you didn't get along too well, I'm told." I commented.

"Chakotay will tell you he left Starfleet on principle, to defend his home colony from the Cardassians. I, on the other hand, was forced to resign. He considered me a mercenary, willing to fight for anyone who'd pay my bar bill. Trouble is, he was right. I have no problem helping you track down my friends in the Maquis, Captain. All I need to know from you is what's in it for me." Tom demanded. Of course. They always want to know what is in it for them. I knew he was going to ask that.

"You help us find that ship, we help you at your next outmeet review." I replied. His posture relaxed a little.

"Ah ha." Was all he replied with.

"Officially, you'd be a Starfleet observer during the mission." I added. Tom shot up in rage.

"Observer? Oh hell, I'm the best pilot you could have!" He demanded.

" You'll be an observer. When it's over, you're cut loose." I snapped.

"Story of my life." He muttered as he went back to his  own work.

[Shuttlecraft]

Tom Paris's POV

I smirked as I sat beside a beautiful Betazoid. Her name was Stadi? Lieutenant Stadi! That's her name. She glared at me for a moment then looked back at her console. She looked at the view screen as we came towards Deep Space Nine.

"Stadi, you're changing my mind about Betazoids." I said. Stadi sighed in anger and sunk deeper into her chair.

"Good." She snapped.

"Oh, that wasn't a compliment. Until today I always considered your people warm and sensual."I added.

Stadi rolled her eyes. "I can be warm and sensual." She said.

"Just not to me." I said.

Stadi turned towards me. "Do you always fly at women at warp speed, Mister Paris?" She demanded.

"Only when they are in visual range." I replied.

"You better hope, Captain Janeway never hears that." Stadi mumbled. Then she pointed towards the ship at the upper phylon of DS9.

"That is Voyager." She said. My eyes grew wide as I watched the ship from the shuttle. So new. So...fast! Aw, I really wish I could fly her!

Stadi flew around the ship. "Intrepid class. Sustainable cruise velocity of warp factor nine point nine seven five. Fifteen decks. Crew complement of one hundred and forty one. Bio-neural circuitry." She explained.

"Bio-nerual?" I asked.

"Some of the traditional circuitry has been replaced by gel packs that contain bio-neural cells. They organise information more efficiently, speed up response time." She explained.

[Quark's, Deep Space Nine]

Harry Kim's POV

I sat down at the bar at Deep Space Nine. I was about to go on my first deep space mission. I watched as the owner Quark smirked at me and stood in front of me. "If I may say so, it's been my special pleasure to see many new officers like yourself come through these portals. Your parents must be very proud, my boy. You know, on an occasion like this." Quark said as he reached below the bar. Great, he was trying to sell me something. I need to end this before it gets outta hand.

"I'm really not interested." I insisted.

"Interested?" Quark asked as he straightened up. Hold a box in hand.

"You were about to try to sell me something, right?" I asked back.

"I was merely going to suggest that your parents might appreciate a memento of your first mission." Quark said. He was trying to play the innocent card. Great.

"And you happen to have several to choose from?" I added.

"I do carry a select line of unique artefacts and gemstones indigenous to this region. Why, quite recently, I acquired these Lobi crystals from a very strange creature called a Morn." Quark replied as he shoved the box onto the table and glanced at one of the aliens further down the bar, who I assume is Morn.

He opened the box to have many types of rocks in it? They were beautiful, I just wasn't willing to waste my gold bars. I rolled my eyes.

"We were warned about the Ferengi at the Academy." I said.

"Warned about Ferengi, were you?"Quark shot back.

"That's right." I replied.

"Slurs about my people at Starfleet Academy." Quark exclaimed. He was trying to make a scene!

"What I meant was-" I started, but then it hit me. I don't actually know what I meant.

"Here I am, trying to be a cordial host, knowing how much a young officer's parents would appreciate a token of his love on the eve of a dangerous mission, and what do I get for my trouble? Scurrilous insults. Well, somebody's going to hear about this. What's your name, son?"

"My name?" I choked out. I was thrown off guard.

"You have one, I presume?" Quark demanded.

"Kim, Harry. But I-" I started but was interrupted by Quark.

"And who was it at the Academy who warned you about Ferengi?" Quark demanded. Several heads turned in our direction.

"You know, I think a memento for my parents would be a great idea." I chirped as I went for the box.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." Quark said as he yanked the box back.

"Really. What are these? It would make a great pendant for my mother." I shot back as I took one of the rocks in my hand.

"Or cufflinks for your father." Quark suggested.

"Cufflinks. Great idea." I said.

Quark rolled his eyes and once again yanked the box back. "They're not for sale. Now, inform your commanding officer that the Federation Council can expect an official query." He snapped.

"What about the entire box?" I suggested. Quark shot back. He grabbed a padd and faced me. His smile reaching his eyes.

"Cash or credit?" He asked.

A young man stood beside me. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Quark smile suddenly faded as his eyes fell on the young man. "Dazzling, aren't they? As bright as a Koladan diamond." The man said as he plucked the diamond from my hand."

"Brighter." Quark snapped.

The man rolled his eyes. "Good, to see you too Quark." he said for sarcasm.

"Get out of here, you klingon scum." Quark demanded. The man ignored him and turned towards me.

"You know, there's a shop at the Volnar Colony that sells a dozen assorted shapes for one Cardassian lek. How much are you buying these for?" He asked me.

"We were just about to negotiate the price." Quark chirped.

The man rolled his eyes and dragged me away from the bar area. "Come on." he said.

We exited the bar. "Thanks!" I chirped.

"Didn't they warn you about Ferengi at the Academy?" The man said jokingly. We both started laughing.

[Sickbay]

Tom Paris's POV

We entered Voyager's sickbay and watched as Voyager's Doctor and assistant were with a patient on one of the biobeds. The Doctor glanced at us.

"Run a level three diagnostic, just to be sure. Can I help you?" He asked as he turned his full attention towards us.

"Tom Paris, reporting on board." I chirped as the man I met at the bar looked around the sickbay beside me.

"Oh yes. The observer." The Doctor snapped.

"That's me. As a matter of fact, I seem to be observing some kind of problem right now, Doctor." I replied in a smug tone. The boy looked at us in confusion.

"I was a surgeon at the hospital on Caldic Prime at the same time you were stationed there. We never actually met. Your medical records have arrived from your last posting, Mister Paris. Everything seems to be in order. The Captain asked if you were on board. You should check in with her." He snapped and turned towards the boy. That explains his sore expression.

"Er, I haven't paid my respects to the Captain yet either." he said. The Doctor raised his eyebrow. Much like a vulcan would.

"Well, Ensign Harry Kim, that would be a good thing for a new operations officer to do." The Doctor said. He spun around and started ordering his assistant out as we excited sickbay.

[Corridor]

"What was that all about?" Harry asked once we left the room. I sighed as we started towards the turbo lift.

"It's a long story, Harry, and I'm tired of telling it. I'm sure someone around here will tell you before long."

[Ready room]

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I said goodbye to my fiance just as my door chimed. I closed the channel and walked over to my desk. I stood behind my desk as I ordered "Come in."

I watched Tom Paris, who looked better than he did when I last saw him, enter my ready room with Ensign Harry Kim on his first deep space mission.

"Gentlemen, welcome aboard Voyager." I said.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said.

"Mister Kim, at ease before you sprain something. Ensign, despite Starfleet protocol, I don't like being addressed as sir." I said. Harry started blushing as Tom tried to not giggle.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Harry replied.

"Ma'am is acceptable in a crunch, but I prefer Captain. We're getting ready to leave. Let me show you to the bridge." I offered as we exited my ready room.

[Bridge]

Lieutenant Stadi's POV

I watched Captain Janeway enter the bridge with Ensign Kim and the observer Tom Paris. The idiot who tried to flirt with me earlier, Captain Janeway introduced them to her first officer, Commander Cavit who seemed to not like this Tom Paris fellow either. So, it's not just me who doesn't like the guy. Yikes.

I sat down at the ship's controls. Janeway let Kim take his station at Ops as Paris stood at the console just above Janeway's command chair.

"Lieutenant Stadi, lay in the course and clear our departure with operations." Janeway ordered. I looked down at my console and watched the course marked.

"Course entered, Ops has cleared us." I reported as I entered commands into the computer.

"Ready thrusters." Cavit ordered.

"Thrusters ready." Kim called out.

"Initiate launching sequence." Cavit said.

"Sequence underway." I reported.

"Engage."Janeway ordered.

[Mess hall]

I entered the mess hall to see Cavit and the doctor talking to Harry at one of the table. They scowled at me and left the mess hall. I rolled my eyes and fought with the computer about Tomato soup for the next 5 minutes.

Once I was done, I sat down across from Harry, who was glancing at a padd. He looked up at me.

"There, you see? I told you it wouldn't take long." I commented.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Was the accident my fault? Yes. Pilot error. But it took me a while to admit it." I shot back as I took a bit of my soup. Oh geez, it was bitter. 14 types of Tomato soup and they can't even get that right.

"They said you falsified reports."Kim said. Correction, my father falsified reports, so that he wouldn't lose his precious little stupid rank for a month. So, he just blamed it on me.

"That's right." I said.

"Why?" Kim demanded.

 "What's the difference? I lied." I shot back.

"But then you came forward and you admitted that it was your fault?" Kim pressed.

"I'll tell you the truth, Harry. All I had to do was keep my mouth shut and I was home free. But I couldn't. The ghosts of those three dead officers came to me in the middle of the night and taught me the true meaning of Christmas. So I confessed. Worst mistake I ever made but not my last. After they cashiered me out of Starfleet, I went out looking for a fight and found the Maquis. And on my first assignment, I was caught." I snarled.

"It must have been especially tough for you, being the son of an admiral." Harry pointed out. I just want to drop it already.

"Frankly, I think it was tougher on my father than it was on me. Look, I know those guys told you to stay away from me. And you know what? You ought to listen to them. I'm not exactly a good luck charm." I shot back.

"I don't need anyone to choose my friends for me." Kim replied with a smile. Oh, this poor kid.

My combadge chirped,

"Janeway to Paris."

I tapped my combadge. "Paris here."

"We are approaching the Badlands."

[Bridge]  

Harry Kim's POV

When we entered the bridge, Captain Janeway and Commander Cavit were at the tactical station reviewing the sensor data from were the Maquis ship was. Tom was near the station.

"The Cardassians claimed they forced the Maquis ship into a plasma storm where it was destroyed, but our probes haven't picked up any debris." Janeway commented as her fingers danced on the console.

"A plasma storm might not leave any debris." Paris pointed out. Janeway glance towards him.

"Good point, Mr. Paris, but we still would have been able to pick up resonance trace from the warp core." Janeway said. Cavit scowled at him.

I looked at my console. Suddenly the room lit up for a moment.

"What the hell was that?" Janeway demanded as she made her way towards my console.

"Captain, I'm reading a coherent tetryon beam that just scanned us." I reported.

Janeway moved beside me as she glared at the sensor data.

"Tetryon?" Janeway mumbled.

"I can't find an origin...what...what is that!?" I exclaimed. Janeway looked to side of the console I was looking at.

"There's also a displacement wave moving toward us, On view screen." Janeway ordered.

On the view screen it showed a bright, narrow band of energy heading towards them.

"It's some kind of polarised magnetic variation." I read out loud.

"We might be able to disperse it with a graviton particle field." Cavit suggested.

"Do it. Red alert. Move us away from it, Lieutenant." Janeway ordered as the lights dimmed and red alert turned on with flashing Red lights.

"New heading,four one mark one eight zero." Stadi reported as the ship began to shake.

"Initiating graviton field." Cavit called out.

"No effect." I reported.

"When will we intercept the wave?" Janeway demanded.

"Five seconds."I said.

"All hands brace for impact." she ordered. She gripped my console so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Three!" I yelled. Damn it, I don't want to be killed this way! Not this way!

(Everything goes white)


	2. Caretaker: Season 1: Episode 1: Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Trek Voyager is not owned by me.  
> I am just rewriting!

Chapter 2: Caretaker: Season 1, Episode 1.

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I groaned as I attempted to push myself up. The bridge was in shambles. The roof had fallen in pieces. Bulkhead parts everywhere. Power on and off in consoles...

Dead crewman lay around the room, while the others look for pulses, I gasp in pain and slide back down the wall. I look to my right side to see a piece of bulkhead stabbed into me. I heard another groan beside me. Harry was slowly becoming awake.

"Report!" I heard Cavit ordered. Harry stumbled up towards his console.

"Um, Hull breach, deck fourteen. Comm. lines to Engineering are down. Trying to re-establish." Harry choked out in a daze. I pushed my long hair away from my face.

"Repair crews, seal off hull breach on deck fourteen." I ordered in the best damn command voice I could've at that moment. I attempted to push myself up once again but the pain was worse than before. A crewman nodded and left the bridge to carry out the order.

Harry came towards me. "Captain, you are injured! You have to stay down." Harry urged. I watched Tom move away from Lieutenant Stadi, who was on the ground in front of the exploded console in front of the bridge. Tom came over to us.

"How is Stadi?" I asked.

"D-dead." Tom stammered as he looked at my wound.

"We need to get you to sickbay!" Harry jumped in.

Harry jumped back at his console. "Casualty reports coming in. Sickbay is not responding." Harry reported as he looked back down towards Paris and I. I looked towards my first officer who was also glancing at us.

"Paris, take her to sickbay." Cavit ordered. Paris nodded.

"Sorry, this is going to hurt." Tom mumbled in my ear as he helped my to my feet. I gasped in pain as I tried to control my breathing.

I leaned on Paris as we entered the damaged turbo lift. "Deck 5." I barked just as the door closed on the bridge.

Harry Kim's POV

I watched Paris leave with the Captain. I checked my console...

"Commander, there is something out there!" I said.

Cavit turned towards me. "I need a better description than that, Ensign Kim." He demanded.

"I don't know. I'm reading. I'm not sure what I'm reading." I spat out as I tried to make sense of the readings.

" Can you get the viewscreen operational?" He asked. I typed in a few commands.

"I am trying." I said. A minute later the viewscreen turned on to show a space station with four arms upper and lower, and two larger ones centre, appears on screen. It is firing energy pulses in one direction, away from Voyager.

"Commander, if these sensors are working, we're over seventy thousand light years from where we were. We're on the other side of the galaxy." I reported as more of the injured or dead were removed from the bridge.

"Scan the maquis ship." Cavit ordered as the ship appeared on the viewscreen.

"I'm not reading any life signs on the Maquis ship." I read out loud.

"What about the array?" Cavit asked.

"Our sensors can't penetrate it."

Cavit turned towards me. Anger written all over his face.

"Then tell me something we can use, Mister Kim!" He demanded.

"Massive bursts of radiant energy is coming from the Array. They seem to be directed toward a nearby G-type star system." I replied. Damn it, I wish Captain Janeway was still in command.

"Try hailing the array." Cavit ordered as his combadge chirped.

"Engineering to Bridge. We have some severe damage. The Chief's dead. Possibility of a warp core breach." A man said. I am pretty sure it was Lieutenant Carey. The person who takes over engineering if the chief of engineering dies. Which has clearly happened.

Cavit growled under his breath. "Secure all engineering systems. I'm on my way." He shouted in anger and stomped over to my station.

"No response from the array." I said.

"Ensign, get down to Sickbay. See what's going on. Rollins, the Bridge is yours." Cavit ordered as I left my station and followed him into the turbolift.

"Aye, Commander." Rollins replied as he stepped away from his station.

[Sickbay]  

Tom Paris's POV

Captain Janeway and I entered sickbay. I looked down at her wound. Blood was basically pouring from it. The injured and dead started pouring in. I helped her onto a bio bed and then looked around. The Doctor and his assistant were dead inside the office area next to a console on fire. Great, the most trained medical staff is dead. This day is turning out great!

"Computer, activate the emergency medical hologram." Captain Janeway ordered the computer. With a beep from the computer, a bald man appeared in a medical uniform and a sour expression.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." He demanded.

"Multiple percussive injuries." Janeway replied. Then gasped in pain as she clutched her side. Her side and hands were covered in blood.

"Status of your doctor?" The EMH asked.

"He's dead." I reported. Pointing to the dead in the office. The Doctor glanced in their direction then sighed in anger.

"How soon are replacement medical personnel expected?" He demanded.

"That could be a problem. We're pretty far away from replacements right now." Said Harry Kim as he entered sickbay.

The Doctor turned to another crewman and demanded a medical tricorder. The turned back to Captain Janeway. "Captain, Replacement must be requested as soon as possible. I am programmed only as a short-term emergency supplement to the medical team." He said as the crewman handed his a tricorder. He opened it up then slammed it back into the crewman's hand.

"Medical tricorder!" He ordered. The crewman nodded and ran off to the supplies closet.

"Well, we may be stuck with you for a while, Doc." I replied.

The Doctor rolled his eyes."There's no need for concern. I am capable of treating any injury or disease." Then the crewman came back with a medical tricorder. The doctor took it and started to scan the Captain.

"Internal Bleeding, loss of massive amounts of blood. You need surgery." The doctor informed the Captain.

"No! I am needed on the bridge. Take care of the rest of the crew first. Mister Kim, report." She said as she pushed herself off the biobed.

"Um, well, we are seventy five light years from home and there is an array outside that is not responding to hails. On the good side, we found the Maquis ship...just not the crew." Harry explained. The Captain sighed then nodded as she attempted to make her way out of sickbay.

"W-wait, what!? Cap- Is she always this difficult?" He asked us. We shrugged. He quickly grabbed a hypospray and pressed it against her neck. she glared at the doctor but then collapsed into Harry as the hypospray knocked her out.

Harry was blushing like crazy as he held the Captain. The Doctor motioned them towards the furthest biobed. "That biobed is for surgery. Bring her there." He ordered as he went to more patients. I helped Harry set her on the biobed.

The Doctor looked towards us as he scanned the Captain again.

"Unless you have medical training, you should leave." He snapped and then proceeded to pull a piece of metal from the Captain's wound and more blood left her body. He walked over to the nearest console in a flash and pulled up her medical records. He ordered another crewman to get a certain type of blood then returned to the Captain, pulling a table with other medical tools with him.

I grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him out of sickbay. Suddenly, the sound of a transporter went off. We spun around to watch the crew vanish around the room by the yellow light of the transporter, which was clearly not the starfleet type.

Then suddenly the transport got hold of Harry and I. We were transported to who knows where.

[Engineering]  

Lieutenant Carey's POV

Commander Cavit stormed into engineering. All the dead or injured were already taken out so he luckily had a clear path. Crewmembers ran out of the way as he went to the warp core. Suddenly, a loud bang went off.

"Warning. Warp core microfracture. Breach imminent." The computer reports in it's usual cold tone.

"What's the warp cores pressure!?" Cavit snaps as I scamper out of his way.

"Twenty one hundred kilopascals." I replied as I worked on the console.

"Lock down the magnetic constrictors." Cavit said as he reached the warp core. He went under the railing around the warp core to get closer.

"If we lock them down at these pressure levels, we might not be able to reinitialise the dilithium reaction!" I replied.

"Unless you want this ship to blow up, I suggest you carry out my order, Lieutenant Carey." Cavit shot back. I sighed in angry as I followed his order. The warp core pressure dropped when I locked the magnetic constrictors.

"Unlock the magnetic constrictors." Cavit ordered.

"Constrictors online." I replied.

"Pressure?" Cavit asked.

"It's working. Twenty five hundred kilopascals and holding." I answered.

Cavit's combadge chirped. He slammed his hand on it.

"Bridge to Cavit. We're being scanned by the array, Commander. It's penetrated our shields."

"What kind of scan? Bridge? Cavit to Bridge, respond." Cavit answered. Suddenly, he vanished by transport. I open my mouth to yell an order but was stopped when the transporter caught hold of myself and the rest of my staff.

[Farm]

Janeway's POV

"Captain?"

I slowly opened my eyes. The bright blue sky burned my eyes. For a moment...

Wait, blue sky? I snapped my eyes open. Yes, there was a bright blue sky. Also, Tom and Harry staring down at me. Harry had his tricorder out as Tom was crouching down next to me.

"Where are we? How long was I out?" I asked.

"We are on the array. Some sort of holographic technology." Harry replied as he closed the tricorder. Tom helped me stand up. My wound hasn't healed yet. I leaned on Tom as I pulled out my own tricorder.

"You have been out for a couple minutes." Tom answered as I received my scans.

"Thank you both." I said. Harry gave me a bright smile, while Tom smirked.

An old lady came towards us. "Hello, there deary! I am happy to see you awake. I am Aunt Adah!" The lady said as she stood beside us.

I gasped in pain and clutched my side in pain. Adah tilted her head. "Oh, oh no! You are injured!" She exclaimed and took a cloth from her pocket and pressed it against my wound. I hissed in pain.

"We can handle it from here!" Harry urged as Tom replaced his hand from Adah's.

"Oh, you poor things. You must be tired out. Come on and sit down and rest awhile. Have a cold drink, hmm?" Adah suggested with a bright smile.

"No, thank you. My name is Kathryn Janeway, captain of the Federation Starship Voyager." I replied. Adah held out her finger against my lips to silence me.

"Now, just make yourselves right at home. The neighbours should be here any minute. Oh! Why, here they are!" Adah exclaimed as she pointed towards the large group coming from the trees. The crew started towards our position. Cavit was the first to reach us.

"Captain? Are you alright?" Cavit asked as he joined Harry and Paris. Paris helped me walk towards a small white house. I sat down and let my back rest against the wall.

"I am fine, Commander." I replied. Paris rolled his eyes. Both Harry and Tom were glaring at Cavit.

A young girl emerged from the group. She looked like she was in her mid 20's as she walked over to us. "We're real glad you dropped by." The girl commented. The rest of the crew reached us. Carey faced me.

"Um, what are we supposed to do?" Carey asked.

"Move around. Scan the area. See if you can find anything that might be a holographic generator." I ordered. Carey nodded.

Cavit started replaying my orders for the ones that didn't hear in the back. The crew dispersed around the area...farm.

Cavit also left, so now it was only Tom, Harry, and I.

"Come on now deary's! Come join the party!" Adah insisted as she gently yanked on Harry's arm. Harry pulled back and gave a light chuckle.

"Um, no thanks. We are going to stay near the Captain." Tom said.

An old man near the house, took his banjo in hand and started to play upbeat music.

"Come now! Let's have some music!" He called out. The group of holograms started to dance and took some of the crew with them, despite their protests.

"Come on. We need to find the source of this...projection." I said. Harry and Tom helped me stand up. I sucked in a breath as we started towards the end of the farm. Adah stood in front of us.

"I'm sorry if we put you out. Why don't you just put your feet up and get comfortable while you wait?" Adah suggested.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Wait? Wait for what?" I asked. Her eyes darted around the area. Then she darted towards another group from the crew.

I motioned them to continue. We reached near the end of the property where there was crops, a barn, and a small duck pond. The girl from before ran up to us.

"Hey, let me show you around. The root cellar right over there." The girl said as she pointed to another part of the farm.

I pulled out my tricorder and scanned the area.

"That's strange..." I muttered as I rechecked my scans.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"Sporocystian life signs. What's in the barn?" I asked. The girl's smile faded as we reached the farm. She jumped in front of the entrance.

"Oh, nothing but a big old pile of hay. Hey, come on, let's go see the duck pond. There's nothing in there. It's just a dark, smelly barn. Hey, do y'all want some devilled eggs? Huh?" The girl pleaded. I leaned on my own weight and ignored the throbbing pain and dizziness. Harry and Tom pushed the girl aside and entered the barn.

[Barn]

Harry Kim's POV

We entered the barn. I glanced at Captain Janeway. She was able to stand on her own but it was clear she was in a lot of pain despite the calm expression on her face. The girl rushed in. The barn was dark, old hay and a rotten smell filled my nose.

"See? Nothing but hay." The girl said.

I pulled out my tricorder. "There is a life form here. Just one." Janeway said as she once again scanned the area. Tom and I pulled out our own tricorders.

" It's everywhere. I'm also reading some kind of matrix-processing device. It may be the holographic generator.  Humanoid life signs over here. I'm reading a Vulcan and several humans." Tom reported.

The girl jumped in front of us again. This time she had a pitchfork. "I said "I am not ready for you yet!" She screamed.

Janeway slammed her combadge.

"Janeway to Cavit!"

The girl lunged at Captain Janeway. Janeway screamed as she tackled her to the ground when she hit the wound. She grabbed her combadge and crushed it in her hands.

"Captain!" Tom cried as he dove at the girl. Janeway kicked her in the stomach as Tom and I dragged her up. She stumbled back. She pushed Tom into the stale hard. Then grabbed Janeway as she attempted to get up and slammed her against the barn wall.

She then took a piece of wood and slammed it against my head. I cried as it connected with my skull and fell to the ground. Then everything went black.

[Farm]

"Janeway to Cavit!"

The Captain's voice said through my combadge. I tapped my combadge. I was about to respond when I heard a scream from the Captain then from girl. I heard Paris say "Captain!" and then static.

I wiped out my tricorder. Paris, Kim, and Janeway's life signs were in the barn. I motioned 4 of the crew to follow me as we bolted towards the barn.

[Barn]

Random crew member's POV

We ran into a barn near the end of the farm. I almost slammed into Commander Cavit when we entered. I looked over his shoulder to see Captain Janeway on the ground near the entrance, her face was as pale as a piece of paper. There was blood on the floor near coming from her wound once again. Paris was laying on the floor against one of the stable walls with a cut on his forehead. Harry was laying on his back, out like a light. A girl stood in the middle of the barn.

"I told you I wasn't ready." She said in the old man's voice.

Cavit and the others started backing up. Suddenly, the back wall disappeared and was replaced by another large room. It was bright and filled with bed. Several humans and one vulcan were on some of the beds.

Commander Cavit opened his mouth to speak but we were suddenly all transported.

[The room]

Janeway's POV

I snapped my eyes open to find myself attached to one of many beds. I struggled to get free but some unknown force kept me down at a long metal rod came down and plunged itself into my stomach.

I struggled to breath as pain rippled through my body. I heard the screams of my crew as my vision blurred and everything turned to black.

[Engineering]  

Lieutenant Carey's POV

I woke up to find myself slumped against a console. I watched the engineering crew slowly wake up and look around in a daze. I groaned and pushed myself up from the ground. I watched Commander Cavit stumble his way up as he tapped his combadge.

"Cavit to bridge, anyone there?" He asked.

"Yes, Commander. We're here."

"How long were we over there?" Cavit asked.

"Three days, sir."

"Three days..." Cavit muttered as he closed the channel.

[Sickbay]

Tom Paris's POV

"How is she, Doc?" I asked as I watched the EMH hold a dermal regenerator over her wound.

"She will be fine

but, she stays in sickbay for at least one day."

He replied as he placed the item back on the tray beside him and grabbed a hypospray. He loaded it up and pressed it against Captain Janeway's neck.

Janeway's eyes fluttered open and she looked around her.

"How do you feel, Captain?" The doctor asked. Janeway pushed herself up, she left her feet dangle off the edge of the biobed.

"A little stiff..." She replied.

The EMH nodded then faced me. "Now, can you explain what just happened?" He asked. I was about to answer when Captain Janeway hopped off the biobed and headed towards the exit.

"Captain! You aren't ready to leave yet! I still have scans to do." He exclaimed. She waved him off as she left. He groaned and went to another biobed.

I spun around. About to head out when I noticed that I didn't see Harry yet.

"Computer, where is Harry Kim?" I asked.

"Ensign Harry Kim is not on board." The computer replied.

[Bridge]

Janeway's POV

"Paris to Janeway."

I sighed and tapped my combadge as I entered the bridge.

"Janeway here. What is it, Mr. Paris?" I asked.

"Harry didn't come back with us!"

"Acknowledged." I replied. I closed the channel as I sat down in my command chair beside Cavit.

"Computer, how many crewmen are unaccounted for?" I asked.

"One. Ensign Harry Kim." The computer replied.

A crewmember had taken Harry's place in his absence and was checking sensors. He gasped and his head shot up towards me. "Captain, the Maquis ship is powering up its engines!" He exclaimed.

"Tractor them in. Then hail the ship." I ordered. The crewman nodded and followed out my order.

A  native american man appeared on the view screen with a symbol on his forehead. He glared at us.

"Commander Chakotay. My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway." I said.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"We were on a mission to find you when we were brought here by the array. One of our crewman is missing. Was he transported back to your ship by accident?" I asked.

"No. A member of our crew is missing too. B'Elanna Torres, my engineer." He replied.

"Commander, you and I have the same problem. I think it makes sense to try and solve it together, don't you?" I suggested with a smirk. He gave a small smile back.

"Three of us will transport to your ship." He replied. I nodded at Op's to end the transmission. He disappeared from the view screen.

"They're powering down their engines, dropping their shields."

Three people beamed aboard the ship. It was Chakotay, Tuvok, and a young girl. They each held weapons. My crew wiped out their own. I rolled my eyes and faced them.

"You won't need those here." I said. Chakotay's crew slowly lowered their weapons. I glared at Cavit.

"Lower them." I ordered him.

He glared right back at me. "They are criminals!" He said.

"Drop them now." I ordered again.

He slowly lowered his phaser while still glaring at me. I spun around once again towards the crew. "It's good to have you back, Mister Tuvok." I said.

The girl stepped towards Tuvok as he went to stand beside me.

"Hold on! You were a spy this whole time? How could you do that to us!?" She demanded. Fury written all over her face,

"I must inform you that I was assigned to infiltrate the crew. I am Captain Janeway's Chief of Security." Tuvok replied as he stood beside me. Cavit, of course was still pissed off.

"Were you going to deliver us into their waiting hands, Vulcan?" Chakotay demanded.

"My mission was to accumulate information on Maquis activities, and then deliver you into their waiting hands. That is correct." Tuvok replied.

"Brutal honesty." The girl muttered. Tuvok placed his hand on her shoulder. That is something he rarely does.

"I am sorry, that I had to betray you and the crew, Bini Filters. But it was my duty as a-" Tuvok started to explain.

"As a starfleet officer to carry out your duty. Yeah, yeah. I get it." Bini finished for him. He nodded and stepped back beside me.

Chakotay glanced at the other end of the bridge at Tom Paris. Oh no...

"I see you had help." Chakotay growled.

"It's good to see you too, Chakotay."Tom replied. Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"At least the Vulcan was doing his duty as a Starfleet officer. But you, you betrayed us for what? Freedom from prison? Latinum? What was your price this time?" Chakotay yelled. Cavit went for his phaser again as Chakotay started across the bridge.

I stopped right in front of Chakotay. He almost slammed into me. He growled at Tom then looked down at me.

"You are speaking to a member of my crew. I expect you to treat him with the same respect as you would have me treat a member of yours. Now, we have a lot to accomplish, and I suggest we all concentrate on finding our people and getting ourselves back home." I said. He nodded and went back to stand beside...Bini? That was her name right?

"Based on my initial reconnaissance, Captain, I am convinced we are dealing with a single entity in the array. I would suggest he scanned our computers in order to select a comfortable holographic environment. In effect, a waiting room to pacify us prior to biometric assessment." Tuvok commented.

"An examination?" Tom asked.

"It is the most logical explanation. Why else would he have released us unharmed?" Tuvok pointed out.

"Not all of us were." Tom muttered.

"Break out the compression phaser rifles. Meet us in Transporter Room two. We're going back. We'll divide into teams. Mister Tuvok, while Chakotay and I are looking for Torres and Kim, your job is to find out as much about this array as you can. It brought us here. We have to assume it can send us home. Agreed? Mister Rollins, maintain Red alert. Keep us on constant transporter locks." I ordered I started towards the turbo lift.

"Captain? May I speak to you in your ready room for a moment?" Cavit asked as he stepped towards us. I sighed in anger.

"Very well. I will meet you in transporter room two then." I replied. Cavit followed me into my ready room.


	3. Caretaker: Season 1: Episode 1: Part 3.

Caretaker: Season 1, episode 1. 

[Ready Room]

Commander Cavit's POV

Captain Janeway sat down at her desk and motioned me to speak.

"I believe you are making a mistake." I said. Janeway raised her eyebrow.

"A mistake? Care to explain?" She asked.

"We were sent to capture the Maquis. Capture them. Not let them go free." I demanded.

"Commander, keep in mind, that we are seventy five light years from home. Not two, not three. Seventy Five. If we can't get this array to send us back, we will be stuck here for Seventy Five years. If we are then we have to be kind to the Maquis even if they are have done crime." Janeway replied.

"The Maquis are lesser than us. We have better weapons, a better ship, be-" I demanded. Janeway raised her hand to silence me.

"You better not finish that. Commander." She growled.

"Why? We both know that these Maquis are a risk." I shot back.

"First of all, the Maquis are not lesser than Starfleet. They just don't uphold the same rules like we do." Janeway exclaimed.

"You're right. They don't. That is why the Cardassians are destroying their homes. The Maquis attacked first. Not Starfleet or the Cardassions." I fought back.

"The Maquis may be criminals but they are still Federation citizens." Janeway said.

"Citizens that betrayed the federation after everything they have been given." I said.

"Enough! We don't have time for this." Janeway exclaimed as she stood up from her desk.

"Why? Because a starfleet Captain, an Admiral's daughter supports the Maquis. Afraid I will tell headquarters?" I shouted back.

"I never said I supported the Maquis. I just understand why one would join." Janeway said.

"Really? I would understand why you would join." I replied.

"What?" She growled.

"You were captured by the Cardassians for crimes you didn't commit. You had to listen to Admiral Paris's screams for 3 days while trapped in a dark room in a Cardassian camp before Starfleet finally came to get you. We all know Gul Camet is the reason your father and Fiance died in the shuttle craft while you were still in it." I argued.

"You want to get personal? Fine. What about the time the Cardassians destroyed a Starfleet ship that your brother was in command of. Whose felt is that? Of that's right. The Cardassians!" She exclaimed.

"There was a smuggled Maquis crew on the ship. That my brother did not know about. If they weren't on that ship then my brother wouldn't be dead!" I shouted.

"Your brother should have known. He was a Captain! Captain's should know what is going on, on their own ships!" She fought back.

"You are a fool! You are just letting these....criminals onto the ship. First Tom Paris and now this! An entire Maquis crew!" I said.

"Correction. Two members of the Maquis crew. Insulting me won't get your point across! So, I suggest you back off and let me run my ship. Your objections are noted. Dismissed." She barked.

I took a step back as she gave me a death glare.

"You have made a grave mistake." I snarled.

"Get out." She said.

I turned around. She is a fool.

[Bridge]

Tom Paris's POV

All of us stood in silence. We all could occasionally hear the command teams...talk.

"Admiral's daughter...Supports...Maquis."

"Captured...Cardassians..."

"Attacked...Brother's death!"

That was really the only ones I heard. Finally, the ready room door opened. Cavit was muttering to himself as he made his way to his command chair. Janeway emerged a moment later. She looked ready to kill someone. She was grinding her teeth and clenched her hands into fists when she shot a death glare at Cavit and stood beside us.

"Let's get going." She snapped.

"Commander Cavit, you are in charge." She said.

"Don't do anything stupid." She muttered and stepped into the turbo lift. I watched it close and turned to face the bridge. The bridge was silent. No one dared say anything. The young girl, Bini Filters. Stood near Cavit.

"If you are going to stay, then make yourself useful." Cavit snapped at Bini.

"Yes, sir." She mumbled. I motioned her to follow me as I was about to step into the turbo lift. We both entered the turbo lift.

"Deck 7." I ordered.

Bini glanced at me.

"Deck 7? Why?" She asked.

"We are going to the Array." I replied with a smirk.

[Transporter Room Two]

Chakotay's POV

Janeway seemed visibly shaken by the events in her ready room. She had many different emotions playing on her face. We all stepped onto the transporter pad. "Energize at my mark." She ordered the transporter chief and handed a phaser to herself and I.

Tom Paris and Bini Filters ran into the room. Bini held her finger up to catch her breath as Tom got right to the facts.

"Captain. we would like to go with you." Tom demanded. Janeway sighed. She was clearly annoyed by the events playing out. She stepped off the transporter padd and took a few steps toward the pair.

"If this has something to do with what Chakotay said-"

"It doesn't. I'd just, I'd hate to see anything happen to Harry." Tom urged. Wow. Suddenly, Tom has feelings. What a miracle. Bini stepped forward.

"Or B'elanna." Bini added as she glance at me.

"Fine." Janeway agreed. Bini skipped onto the padd as Tom chuckled nervously and hopped on too.

"Energize!" Janeway ordered.

[Farm]

Bini Filters's POV

We reappeared on the farm from earlier. Tuvok pulled out his tricorder and scan the area with Janeway just a little farther than the group. "There are no humanoid lifeforms indicated, Captain. Kim and Torres are not within tricorder range. They may not be on the array." Tuvok said.

Janeway took a moment to look around the farm. The only sign of life was a old man playing the banjo in a chair on the front lawn.

"He can tell us where they are." Janeway said as we made our way over to him. I am confused. He is a hologram. I don't think he would know what is going on.

"Maintain your comm. link. I don't want to lose anyone else." Janeway ordered. The old man looked up at us and stopped plucking at his banjo.

"Oh, why have you come back? You don't have what I need. Why couldn't you have just left like the others?" He snapped. OK, never mind.

"I don't know what you need and frankly I don't care. I just want our people back and I want us all to be sent home." Janeway shot back.

"Well now. Aren't you contentious for a minor bipedal species?" He commented.

"This minor bipedal species doesn't take kindly to being abducted." Janeway barked.

"Oh, it was necessary." He insisted.

"Where are our people?" Chakotay stepped in.

"They are no longer here." He replied.

"What have you done to them?" Janeway asked.

"You don't have what I need. They might. No, you'll have to leave them." The man said.

"We won't do that." Chakotay fought back.

"We are their commanding officers. We are entrusted with their safety. They are our responsibility. That may be a concept you don't understand." Janeway added.

"Oh, no, I do understand, but I have no choice. There just is not enough time left." He said.

"Left for what?" She asked.

"I must honour a debt that can never be repaid, but my search has not been going well." He explained.

"Tell us what you're looking for. Maybe we can help you find it." Janeway suggested.

"You? I've searched the galaxy with methods beyond your comprehension. No, there's nothing you can do." He snapped. Geez, don't you just hate aliens like this guy. Or is he a hologram pretending to be a alien...Nevermind. I am giving myself a headache.

"You've taken us seventy thousand light years from our home. We have no way back unless you send us, and we won't leave without the others." Janeway said.

"But sending you back is terribly complicated. Don't you understand? I don't have time. Not enough time!" He yelled.

He waved his arm and suddenly we appeared on the bridge of Voyager again. *Sigh* Great.

[Ocampa hospital]

Harry Kim's POV

A young lady and man are looking down at me. "He's regaining consciousness." The lady reported as the man looked from her to me.

"How do you feel?" He asked. I struggled to adjust my eyes to the bright light.

"Where am I? Who are you?!" I asked in a panic as I attempted to push myself off the bed. The lady put her hand on my shoulder.

"Please, you are very ill. You must remain still." She insisted. Ill? I am not ill!

"Ill? No, no. There's some mistake. I'm not-" I looked down at my hands. There was some sort of growth on them! I looked at my chest. Same growth! I tried to get control of my breathing.

"NO!" Someone screamed beside me. On the other side of the room, there was a woman. She knocked down the man from earlier who I now assume is a Doctor and the lady, who I am also assuming is a nurse, ran after her.

The woman glazed in my direction. She looked Half human,half klingon! She growled in anger and bolted towards the door. Two medics enter the room to grab her while the Doctor grabs a hypospray and injected her with it. She looked at the Doctor with big eyes. "What- What did you do?" She demanded as she slipped asleep. The nurse looked at me with a small smile.

"Sorry, about that."

[Ready room]

"Captain's log, stardate 48315.6. We've traced the energy pulses from the array to the fifth planet of the neighbouring system and believe they may have been used in some fashion to transport Kim and Torres to the planet's surface. Computer, end log."

I took a sip of my coffee as I relaxed in my chair. I grabbed a padd from my desk and began to read through it. The door to the ready room chimed. I sighed and placed the coffee and padd down. I straightened up.

"Come in." I answered.

Tuvok walked in. Thank goodness it is not Cavit.

"Captain, I've observed something peculiar about the pulses. They're getting faster." He said.

"Faster?" I replied.

"The interval between each pulse has decreased by point four seven seconds since we arrived. I can offer no explanation." He said. I sighed and grabbed my padd.

"That's only one of the mysteries we're dealing with, Mister Tuvok. Take a look at this." I said as I handed him the padd of the planet the pulses went to.

"It's virtually a desert. Not one ocean, not one river. It has all the basic characteristics of an M-class planet except there are no nucleogenic particles in the atmosphere." I reported.

"That would mean the planet is incapable of producing rain." Tuvok said.

"I've studied thousands of M-class planets. I've never seen an atmosphere without nucleogenics. There must have been some kind of extraordinary environmental disaster. As soon as repairs are complete, we'll set a course for the fifth planet." I ordered as I took another sip and Tuvok set the padd down.

"Captain, you require sleep. Time to process what has happened. Especially, after what Commander Cavit has said." Tuvok suggested. I almost choked.

"Wait, are you talking about the argument we had earlier?" I asked. Tuvok nodded.

"I read the computers records of the argument." He said.

"I don't understand why I need to process that. Cavit was out of line." I snapped.

"It is true, that Commander Cavit was out of line, but he did mention an important suggestion." Tuvok said.

"That is?" I asked.

"What will you do if we are stuck in the DQ? Will you side with the Maquis?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied quietly. I looked down at my desk. Starfleet training kicked to prevent me from falling apart right there. Maybe my lack of sleep is making me weak. I need to pull it together for the crew.

"The crew will not benefit from the leadership of an exhausted captain." Tuvok said. I gave him a smile as I looked up.

"You're right as usual. I've missed your counsel, Tuvok."

"I am gratified that you came after me so I can offer it once again." He replied.

"I spoke to your family before I left." I said.

"Are they well?" He asked.

"Well, but worried about you." I replied.

"That would not be an accurate perception, Captain. Vulcans do not worry." Tuvok replied. Vulcans...

"They miss you." I rephrased.

"As I do them." He replied.

"I'll get you back to them. That's a promise, Tuvok."

[Bridge]

"Captain's log, supplemental. The Maquis ship and Voyager have encountered a debris field where sensors have detected a small vessel. One humanoid life form is on board."

"Hail them." I ordered as I sat down at my command chair. Commander Cavit refused to even look in my direction. Tensions had been high since the...talk we had in the ready room. I pushed my uneasy thoughts ahead as the viewscreen activated.

The room was filled with metal of all different types. A species who I have never met before pushed the metal aside so that he could look at us through his screen. His expression was angry as he adjusted the screen.

"Whoever you are, I found this waste zone first." He demanded.

"We're not interested in this debris, Mister-" I replied.

"Neelix," He finished. "And since you're not interested in my debris, well, I'm delighted to know you."

"Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager." I introduced myself.

"A very impressive title. I have no idea what it means, but it sounds very impressive. Very professional." He said with a couple nods.

"Do you know this area of space well, Mister Neelix?" I asked. Hoping that he did.

"I am famous for knowing it well. How may I be of service?" I replied. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Finally, someone is able to help us.

"Do you know anything about the array that's sending energy pulses to the fifth planet?" I asked.

He raised his hand to one of the whiskers on his face an began to stroke it. Deep in thought. "I know enough to stay as far away from it as possible. Wait. Let me guess. You were whisked away from somewhere else in the galaxy, and brought here against your will." He said.

"Sounds as though you've heard this story before."

"Sadly, yes. Thousands of times. Well, hundreds of times. Maybe fifty times. But the Caretaker has been bringing ships here for months now." Neelix answered with a sad smile.

"The Caretaker?" Cavit piped in from his chair.

"That's what the Ocampa call him. They live on the fifth planet. Did he kidnap members of your crew?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, he did." Cavit answered.

"It's not the first time." Neelix insisted.

"Do you know where he might have taken them?" I asked.

"Just that they're brought to the Ocampa. Nothing more." He insisted while shifting uncomfortably on screen.

"We'd appreciate any help you could give us in finding these Ocampa." I replied with a strained voice.

"I really wish that I could help you, I do, but as you can see, there's just there's so much debris for me to investigate today. You'd be surprised the things of value some people abandon." Neelix said as he pointed around his ship at the debris.

"Of course, we'd want to compensate you for your trouble." Cavit said.

Neelix's eyes dart around the room in what seemed like blind panic.

"Well, there's really very little that you could offer me. Unless..." He paused, giving the bridge a shy look.

"Yes?" I said, praying that he would get to the point we were wasting time.

"Unless of course, you had water." He peeped out.

"If you help us find our missing crew members, you can have all the water you want." I replied with a smile as I laid back down in my command chair and shifted to be comfy.

Neelix gave me a wide smile. 

"That sounds like a very reasonable arrangement." He said, trying to keep himself under control.

"Good. We'll beam you over and tow your ship into our shuttle bay. Mister Tuvok, take Filters, go to Transporter Room two and meet our guest." I ordered and gestured towards Tuvok as Bini Filters entered the bridge.

"B-beam?" Neelix stammered out.

"We have a technology which can take you instantly from your ship to ours. It's quite harmless. May we?" I asked with a slight nodd. Cavit sighed and glared at me for a instant. Tuvok told Bini to follow him and the pair walked off the bridge.

"Of course!" Neelix replied.

(Transporter Room Two)

Bini Filters POV

Tuvok and I entered Transporter Room Two just as the...alien? Maybe? Anyway the point is that he appeared on the padd. I was confused for a moment but then stepped off and gave us a bright smile.

"Astonishing! You Federations are obviously an advanced culture." Neelix said. I rolled my eyes at this statement.

"The Federation is made up of many cultures. I am Vulcan." Tuvok replied with that stone cold logic tone.

"Neelix. Good to meet you!" He replied. Wait, hold on! He actually thinks that Tuvok's name is "Vulcan?" Oh, boy. Neelix walked over to Tuvok and gave him a big bear hug. I know how much Tuvok hates contact so I was doing my best to keep from laughing. I snorted to keep my emotions in check.

Neelix, now aware that I was in the room, turned towards me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Bini Filters." I replied. He smiled and gave me a bear hug. Personally, I wasn't too big on contact either. I chuckled nervously, then I noticed a horrible smell enter my nose. This...Neelix fellow smells like he has never taken a bath before. He finally let me go and went to examine the room. I gagged and begged myself not to vomit.

Tuvok simply raised an eyebrow towards me as I collapsed on the floor, struggling to breath fresh air.

"Interesting. What, what exactly, what exactly does all this, all this do?" Neelix asked as he looked at the transporter console next to a officer. The officer looked like he was about to have a heart attack if Neelix pushed any of those buttons.

"I assure you that everything in this room has a specific function. However, it would take several hours to explain it all. I suggest we proceed to your quarters. Perhaps you would care for a bath." Tuvok said as he gestured towards the door.

"A what?" Neelix asked as we entered the corridor. Well, that explains everything.


	4. Caretaker: Season 1: Episode 1: Part 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Trek Voyager.
> 
> If you see AN:   
> Those are just from when I first published the chapter. I am honestly too lazy to get them out.

Chapter 4: Caretaker: Season 1: Episode 1.

(Ocampan Hospital)

B'Elanna Torres POV

I jolted awake. Thoughts of the most recent events flooded my mind. I looked beside me to see a young man asleep across the room. I sighed in anger as I jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. I have got to get out of here!

"Hey! You don't want them to sedate you again!" The man exclaimed as I reached the door. I turned to face him.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

" My name is Kim. Harry Kim. I'm an ensign on the Starship Voyager. I was kidnapped from the array just like you were. I don't know where we are." He replied as he slipped his legs off the bed and let them dangle over the edge.

"What was Starfleet doing at that array?" I asked with the slight tilt of confusion.

"We were looking for you, actually. One minute we're in the Badlands, the next-"

"You mean you were trying to capture us!?" I demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Consider yourself captured. Oh, I know I have a phaser here somewhere." Harry replied sarcastically.

"This isn't some stupid simulation at the academy, Starfleet!" I growled and turned around towards the door. I grunted as I attempted to push the door open.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey. What's that going to accomplish?" Harry shot back as he grabbed my shoulders. I shrugged him off and stepped away from the door and Harry. I looked down at my hands to see strange growths on my hands and arms,

"What are they doing to us? What are these things growing on us?" I demanded as I examined my hand again.

"Look, do you want them to sedate you again?" Harry pointed out.

" You're right, Starfleet. It's the Klingon half of me. It's just it's hard to control it sometimes." I replied with a sigh of defeat. I pushed myself back on the bed and just sat there, then there was that forever awkward moment of silence.

"What's your name, Maquis?" Harry asked.

"B'Elanna. B'Elanna Torres." I replied.

Suddenly, the door opened to the doctor and nurse from earlier. At least I think they are. They were both holding a bundle of clothes with them. I jumped up from the bed while Harry backed up towards my position.

"I hope you're feeling better. I know how frightening all this must be for both of you. I've brought some clothes if you'd care to change." The doctor suggested with a small smile.

"Why are you holding us here?" I demanded.

"You are not prisoners. In fact, we consider you honoured guests. The Caretaker has sent you to us. As long as you are not violent, you are free to leave your quarters." He assured me.

"What's wrong with us? What are these things?" Harry demanded to know as he held out one of his hands that had a growth on it.

"We really don't know. You must be hungry. Would you care to join me on the courtyard for a meal?" He asked.

(Ocampan Settlement)

Harry Kim's POV

We walked out of the hospital to a lush courtyard filled with plants, tables and chairs. I looked up to see a cave ceiling. The doctor lead us to the nearest food replicator as a group gather to see us.

"Are we underground?" I asked. We gathered up our food and walked towards an empty table with three seats.

"Our society is subterranean. We've lived here for over five hundred generations." The Doctor replied as we sat down.

"Wait, so you lived on the surface?" B'Elanna asked. The Doctor nodded and took a bite of his food. We looked down at...the...strange blob of food that he had given us. B'Elanna picked up her spoon and scooped some into her mouth. She then covered her mouth in a attempt to not let it out.

"When our surface turned into a desert and the Caretaker came to protect us. Our ancient journals tell us he opened a deep chasm in the ground and led our ancestors to this place. Since then he has provided for all our needs. Please forgive them. They know you've come from the Caretaker. None of us has ever seen him. This way, please." The Doctor said as he directed us towards another part of the city, away from the crowd that had formed.

"What can you tell us about our condition?" I asked.

"Your condition is serious. We don't know exactly how to treat it. I'm afraid the others did not recover. Maybe, he is just trying to pervent a plague." The Doctor insisted.

(Neelix's quarters)

Bini Filters POV

I took a deep breath and entered the guest quarters. Tuvok was supposed to come but for some strange reason, I was feel kind today. I entered to see a half eaten banquet on the table, as steam filled the room. I had a very bad feeling about this.

"Mr. Neelix?" I called out.

"Miss. Filters? I am in the washroom! Come, come!" He insisted from another room.

I entered the washroom, Neelix was of course taking a bath. I refused to look at him as he happily spilled more water into the tub.

"Mr. Neelix?" I said to snap him back to attention.

"Ah! Miss. Filters! Come in please! I can hardly see you." He insisted. I was screaming on the inside to be let out of this horrible situation. I think it would be better if he didn't see me.

"I want to thank you for your hospitality. I must admit, I haven't had access to a food rebel er, er, replicator before." He added. I rolled my eyes.

"I would have never guess, Mr. Neelix." I replied.

"Oh, please! Just call me Neelix!" He said as he splashed water all over the floor. "And to immerse myself in water. Oh, do you know what joy this is? No one around here wastes water in this manner. Good sand scrub, that's the best that we can hope for." A sand scrub? What good is a sand scrub? 

"I am pleased you are enjoying yourself, but we are in orbit of the fifth planet. We need your assistance." I replied. I have never sounded more like Tuvok in my life, then just now. What is my life?

"Of course, could you just, er, hand me that towel?" He asked as he pointed to the towel rack beside me. Somehow, this just got worse. I handed it to him without looking. He gratefully grabbed it as I basically ran from the washroom in a blind panic.

After a moment he came out with just a towel on. Why?! Modesty is very important!

"Can this replicator make anything?" He asked.

"Almost anything." I clarified.

"Can it make me a uniform like yours?" He asked. I looked down at my Maquis uniform.

"Um, no. Not really." I peeped out. He replicated some clothes and waddled into the bedroom. He shut the door.

"If you will scan the large southern continent you'll find a range of extinct volcanoes. Follow the foothills north until you discover a dry riverbed. You'll find an encampment there." Neelix instructed through the closed door.

"Will we find who we are looking for there?" I asked.

He exited the bedroom, dressed this time, he gave me a sharp nod.

"It's not impossible. Maybe. Perhaps not. But we'll find them. We'll need several containers of water to bring for barter." He said. I nodded and gestured him to follow me towards the bridge.

(Around one hour later)

(Transporter Room Two)

Bini Filters POV

I stumbled off the transporter padd with the rest of the away team. I am not sure what just happened. So, we went down to the camp that Neelix told us about. We brought water in exchange for info in the where abouts of our missing crewmembers. The Kazon (species on the planet) told us that they lived underground and that there was no way to get there. Only out. Then proceeded to drag a ocampan girl out (The species who lives underground.) and went on and on about useless stuff. Next thing I know, Neelix pulls out a small phaser, grabs the girl, blows up the containers of water and we beam back.

That is the best way I can process what just happened...

I am still confused.

The away team (and I) spin around to see Neelix holding the girl.

"My dearest. Didn't I promise I'd save you?" He asked.

Are you kidding me, right now!

(Ocampan Settlement)

Harry Kim's POV

We were in a dark passageway to avoid the ocampans. B'Elanna leans against the wall as she gasps in pain.

"Look, I'm sure Captain Janeway is doing everything she can to find us." I assured her. She glared at me then winced in pain.

"Are you OK?" I asked. 

"NO! Nothing about this is "OK!" I am not OK. We are not OK." She snaps.

The young nurse from the hospital appeared before us, holding a small bottle.

"Are you in pain?" She asked in a small voice.

"Are you watching us? I thought we weren't supposed to be your prisoners." B'Elanna demanded.

"I wasn't watching you. I was coming to give you something. I don't know if it'll help. It's a medicine. There are people who have broken from tradition and left the city. Their colony grows fruits and vegetables. They discovered quite by accident that the moss that grows on certain fruit trees has healing properties. I'm sorry for what has happened to you." She said.

"Thank you, but we need to get back to our people if we are too survive." I insisted.

"The elders would say that's against the Caretaker's wishes." She said.

"What do you say?" B'Elanna asked. The nurse sighed and look at us again.

"The Caretaker's been behaving strangely for the past several months. Abducting people, increasing the power supply." She replied.

"Power supply?" I repeated.

"He's tripled the energy he sends us. They say we have enough stored now to run the city for five years." She explained.

"No one knows why?" B'Elanna asked.

"No, when we ask, we're told to trust the Caretaker's decisions. One person I knew did get to the surface. We never saw her again." She replied.

"How?" I asked.

" The ancient tunnels that brought us here still exist. Over the years, small breaches in security barriers have appeared just large enough for someone to get through. But it still requires digging through metres of rock to get out." She said.

"Can you get us tools to dig with?" B'Elanna asked.

"It would take days, maybe even weeks to break through. You have to rest. Conserve your strength.

"Please, it's our only chance!" I pleaded. She sighed and started to walk away.

"Stay here, I will be back with what you need."

"Thank you."

(Sickbay)

Captain Janeway sighed as the EMH healed the ocampan's injury's. Neelix had a death grip on the girls hand as three angry officers glared at him and I was just there...being me.

"If you had told us what you had planned, we might have anticipated your irrational behaviour." Tuvok said. Yep, that's a way to bluntly put it.

"Irrational? We got out of there, didn't we?" Neelix demanded.

"Excuse me, don't blame Neelix!" The girl said. That was it.

"We have every right to blame Neelix, over here! We give him the ships resources. He repays us with almost getting us killed, just to bring some love interest on board that probably won't last the year!" I pitched in as I joined the group. 

Captain Chakotay held out his hand to silence me and I took a step back. The EMH glared at us and closed his medical tricorder. 

"That's enough. This is a sickbay, not a conference room. Visiting hours are over. Everyone except my patient is to leave immediately." He ordered. Janeway rolled her eyes.

"Computer, end Medical Holographic Programme." Janeway ordered. The Doctor gave her a shocked look then disappeared into the computer banks again.

"I never should have gone to the surface. I'm too curious. I'm told it's my worst failing." the girl stated. I tilted my head in confusion. When did this come up? What does that have to do with anything at the moment.

"No, no, it's a wonderful quality, Kes. Your most endearing." Neelix insisted. She smiled at Neelix and kissed him on the cheek. I sighed.

"Go get a room." I muttered a bit too loud. The group turned towards me. Chakotay had a slight smirk on his face, as Janeway was unsure about what to say. Tuvok, of course, was stone faced while Kes just looked at me in confusion, Neelix glared at me.

"What?" I asked. Janeway covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh while Chakotay couldn't make eye contact and to stop laughing if his life depended on it.

"Can we please move on?" Neelix suggested.

Janeway pulled herself together and turned towards Neelix.

"I am sorry, Mr. Neelix. It has all been a trying day for all of us. Which lossens some peoples tongues to say things they don't really mean." Janeway said as she shot me a warning look to shut it.

"Of course, Captain." Neelix said with a small smile.

"Would you be willing to take us underground to look for our missing crew?" Janeway asked as she turned towards Kes.

"The tunnel I came out of is blocked now. We can't get through." Kes said.

"We don't need a tunnel. We have the ability to transport there directly." Janeway insisted.

"Captain, our sensors did not pick up any indication of an underground civilisation. The subterranean barrier Jabin described may be responsible. It might also block our transporter." Tuvok said.

"There are breaches in the security barrier where it's begun to decay. That's how I got out." Kes said.

"Have Commander Cavit begin a sweep for any breaches we might be able to beam through." Janeway ordered Tuvok. He nodded and left sickbay.

"Kes can tell you where to go. But now that she's free, we're leaving this system together." Neelix urged as he faced the group again.

"Neelix, these people rescued me." Kes said.

"I rescued you." Neelix snapped back.

"With our help! If it wasn't for us, you would still be in some debris field, still wondering where you could get water and rescue what's her face!" I replied while pointing at Kes.

"Um, my name is Kes." She replied in a small voice.

"Thank you, I knew that." I said and once again stepped away.

"She has a point. You did save me with their help. It would be wrong not to help them." Kes said towards Neelix. Neelix smiled and turned towards us. 

"Isn't she wonderful?"

(Ocampan Settlement- Garden)

Kes's POV

I transported down with the kind people that saved me from the Kazon to the underground settlement where my people live.

In the team was: Captain Janeway, Bini Filters, Lieutenant Tuvok, Tom Paris, and Captain Chakotay.

Daggin glanced towards us like the rest of the citzens. Their faces broke into a wide smile when they noticed that I was back. "Kes." He said as he gave me a tight hug. I hugged back and stepped back towards the group.

"Hello, Daggin." I replied.

"We thought we'd never see you again. How did you get back?" He asked.

"These people rescued me from the Kazon. I'm trying to help them find two of their crewmen. Does anyone know where the aliens are kept? The ones the Caretaker sends here?" I asked.

"I think they're at the central clinic." He replied.

"Can you take us there?" Janeway stepped forwards and asked.

"No, she cannot." A voice said as it entered my mind. I turned towards a group of three ocampan as they came towards us. They were the leaders of our world. The leader of the group was Toscat.

"They can't speak telepathically, Toscat. Please talk aloud." I demanded. Toscat sighed.

"I didn't meant to be rude but you should not be here." Toscat snapped after glancing towards me.

"We'll be glad to leave once we find our crewmen." Chakotay stepped in.

"That won't be possible. We cannot interfere with the Caretaker's wishes." He insisted.

"Maybe you can't, but we can." Janeway snapped back.

"You don't understand." Toscat muttered towards us.

"That's right. They don't understand. They have no way of knowing that the Ocampa have been dependent on the Caretaker for so long, we can't even think for ourselves any more. They don't understand we were once a people who had full command of our mind's abilities." I explained.

"The stories of our ancestor's cognitive abilities are apocryphal. At the very least exaggerated. " He deflected.

"We lost those abilities because we stopped using them." I shot back.

"We should not dwell on what's been lost but on all that's been gained." Toscot challenged.

"We've gained a talent for dependence, for simply taking what we're given. I'm going to help them, Toscat, whether you like it or not, and I think my friends will join me." I defended.

"You defied the Caretaker by going to the surface, Kes. Learn from the experience. Follow the path he has set for us." He begged.

"I've learned very well, Toscat. I saw the sunlight. I can't believe that our Caretaker would forbid us to open our eyes and see the sky," I turned towards the people. "Come with me. We'll find your people.

(Shaft)

Harry Kim's POV

B'Elanna and I were halfway up the long stairwell that lead to our freedom. I hope. We were carrying a shovel and a flashlight with us, but the sickness had made us weak and everything was in pain as we attempted to move on.

"Come on. Don't let it beat you, Starfleet. Come on." B'Elanna urged as we pushed on.

"I'm sorry." I said as I struggled to breath slowly.

"All right. It's all right. We'll rest a minute." B'Elanna offered. I sighed gracefully and collapsed on the stairwell to relax.

"Maybe I would do better as half a klingon." I joked. B'Elanna chuckled.

"Trust me. It is more trouble than it is worth." She replied as we set down our tools.

"You know, I spent my whole life getting ready for Starfleet. And on my very first mission, I'm going to die." I said. Whenever I thought about death, I never thought I would die this way yet here we are.

"We're not finished yet. I know a few things that old Sneezy didn't teach in his survival course." B'Elanna replied.

"Who's sneezy?" I asked.

"Commander Zakarian, remember? He must have been allergic to everything." B'Elanna chuckled.

"You went to the Academy?" I asked, I will admit. I am suprised.

"Actually made it into the second year before we, er, we mutually agreed that it wasn't the place for me." B'Elanna replied.

"You know, I never really liked Zakarian." I said. B'Elanna nodded.

"Me neither. He sneezed to loud." She replied.

"That's one way to put it..." I said.

"You have a point there, Starfleet."

(Ocampan Settlement)

Janeway's POV

"Voyager to away team." Cavit said through the channel.

I tapped my combadge. "Janeway here, Report."

"The pulses on the array have stopped. It's realigning its position. Captain."

"Keep me posted." I replied.

"Aye, Captain. Cavit out."

I tapped my combadge again to close the channel.

I sighed and watched as Kes entered the hospital.

A few moments later, she came running out. Without our crewmembers.

"They aren't there. They haven't been seen for hours." Kes explained as she caught her breath.

"I don't understand. Where are they?" Bini chirped from behind me.

"They probably are trying to take one of the tunnels I took to get out of here. Someone probably told them were to go. Let's head towards the one I went out of just in case." Kes suggested. I nodded and we ran after Kes towards the shafts.

Suddenly the settlement started to shake from what sounded like a weapon hitting the planet.

"Voyager to away team."

I tapped my combadge again.

"Janeway here. Report." I ordered as we got up from the ground.

"Captain, the array is firing some kind of weapon at the surface. It seems to be trying to seal the energy conduits." Cavit reported.

"Understood. Keep a channel open." I ordered and looked towards the group.

"If the array is the Ocampa's sole source of energy, why would the Caretaker seal the conduits?" Chakotay asked.

"Maybe he is dying?" Tom suggested. Janeway raised an eyebrow.

"Dying?"

"He would seal them if he no longer intended to use them, to protect the Ocampa from their enemies." Tom explained.

"Could you explain a little more?" Bini asked.

"Not after a millennium of providing for these people. I believe that the Caretaker owes something to the Ocampa. I believe the debt that can never repaid is very likely a debt to them. In addition, there were his frequent references to running out of time. I think he knew his death was imminent, but this is just from what I have heard." Tom explained.

Bini rolled her eyes. 

"Everyone sounds too much like Tuvok." She muttered.

"If he dies, how the hell are we supposed to get home?" I snapped.

"We better find them fast." Kes exclaimed and gestured us to follow her.

(Tunnels)

(About 30 minutes later.)

Tom Paris's POV

"I found them!" Bini cried as she pointed up the tunnel's stairwell. She slammed shut the tricorder she was given and ran up the stairwell.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called out as Kes ran past me.

"Hurry up!" Kes said as they both ran up the stairs and Janeway, Chakotay, and Tuvok entered the tunnel after scanning the area outside. I sighed and ran after them. The ground shaked again but I was used to it now. The old stairwell rattled. This wasn't safe.

I don't know how long we had been running up but we finally reached them. They were crumpled against a wall, barley breathing but still awake.

Kes ran over to B'Elanna and help her up. I ran over to Harry and pulled him up.

"It took you long enough..." Harry grunted as I pulled him up.

"Sorry, but I can't just let my best pal die." I replied.

"What makes you think I am your friend?" Harry asked.

"Funny guy to the end." I muttered as Bini allowed us space to move forward. Tuvok ran past Bini to help Kes.

"What about you?" I asked. Bini shrugged.

"I am going to wait, just to make sure they make it." Bini replied. I nodded and helped Harry.

We slipped by a force field and made our way onto the surface. 

"Voyager, five to be-"

Suddenly, a loud bang hit the surface. We all collapsed on the ground. Oh no, what if the away team was hit?!

Bini Filters POV

"Captains?" I called out. Janeway and Chakotay appeared as they made their way towards me. 

"Come on!" Janeway urged. I nodded and followed after them. Suddenly, the weapon hit again. Only this time with a lot greater force. We all stumbled as the stairwell came apart under us. Rocks fell from the ceiling hitting us from below. Janeway was the first to go down. A giant rock it her head and she collapsed against the floor. Chakotay yelped in pain and fell against the stairwell as one of the latches broke causing a break to happen in his leg as he fell onto unsteady part. I fell the starwell shook and I slammed against Chakotay as we hit the ground.

(Surface)

Tom Paris POV

"Voyager, lock onto Bini, Janeway, and Chakotay's combadge." I ordered.

"I am sorry, sir. I can't get a lock. There is too much rock." Rollins replied.

"I will go get them. Paris out." I replied. I sighed and turned towards the group.

"I am going to go get the rest of them." I said and jumped back into the hole that lead to the tunnels.

Tuvok tapped his combadge. "Voyager, lock onto our comabdges on surface and energize."

(Tunnels)

Bini Filters POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Everything hurt. Well, of course it did...

My eyes adjusted to the dark scene before me. I was onto of Chakotay, I must have fallen on him, back first when the stairwell latches broke. The stairwell was weaken. It was barley together. A little bit ahead, Captain Janeway was unconscious, there was a deep cut on her head, bleeding of course and her hair was a mess. I guess it fell apart as the ceiling came down. 

I carefully moved beside Chakotay, careful that I didn't send us down to our death's. "Captain? Captain, wake up!" I demanded.

He groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Filters?" he said in confusion.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry, that I am not exactly the best person in this situation but I am the best company you got." I complained.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well...we...um...well, we fell in a very complicated way." I tried to explain. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself up. Then I noticed it. His leg was broken great. Just what I need. I shoved him down hard which caused the stairwell to shake.

"Hey, what was he-" he demanded.

"Don't finish that, your leg is broken." I stated

"Thanks for the warning." Her muttered and settled back down.

"Bini, Captain Janeway, Chakotay?" A voiced called out. It was Tom!

"Tom, get over here!" I ordered.

Tom appeared above me and gasped when he saw us.

"Bini!? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get Chakotay, I will get Janeway." I ordered. he rolled his eyes and helped me up.

(Sickbay)

Harry Kim's POV

The Doctor had been able to cure B'Elanna and I and was currently working on the Maquis Captain's broken leg with Janeway next to him after recently being healed from a nasty blow to the head.

"Cavit to Janeway." Janeway sighed and mumbled something to the doctor then tapped her badge.

"Janeway here." She replied.

"Two kazon ships are approaching the Array." 

"Set a course. I'm on my way. Janeway out." She said and raced out of sickbay.

"We have to get back to our ship." Chakotay ordered and they both ran out of sickbay before the doctor could stop them. He sighed in defeat as they left and turned towards me.

"Is the crew always so difficult?" He demanded. I shrugged as I walked towards the exit.

"Sorry, Doc. I don't know. This is my first mission." I replied and ran out as red alert turned on.

"Hey! Doesn't anyone know how to turn off my program!?"

AN: I decided to do one more chapter for Caretaker. I was hoping this was the last chapter but I haven't updated in a while and I was afraid people would stop reading. I know, I am a sell out. There is no need to show me the exit, I know where it is.

P.S: I will admit, I forgot Cavit was alive a little but while writing this, that's why he isn't really mentioned in this chapter. Sorry, all you Cavit fans. But hey, at least he isn't dead! Anyway, I have to go write the next chapter...


	5. Caretaker: Season 1: Episode 1: Part 5.

(Bridge)

Janeway's POV

"Bring the weapons systems online." I ordered as I entered the bridge with Tuvok and Tom. Tuvok went to his station as Cavit stood from his chair.

"Powering up phase banks and photon systems." Tuvok ordered as his fingers danced across the console.

"Red Alert!" Cavit ordered. The bridge light's dimmed and red lights flashed as consoles lit up to take effect.

"The lead Kazon ship is hailing us, Captain." Tuvok reported from his console as Harry stepped out and took his station.

"On screen." I ordered and faced the main viewer.

Jabin, the Kazon leader we met on the planet, appeared on the viewscreen.

"Have you come to investigate the entity's strange behaviour too, Captain?" He asked as a frown appeared on his face.

"We are actually about to attempt to use the array to go home." I explained. His face twisted in anger.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow that." Jabin snarled.

"We have no dispute with you." I insisted, I felt my own anger rising.

"I have a dispute with anyone who would challenge us." Jabin snapped back. Challenge? I didn- What?

"This is ridiculous. We have no intention of challenging you." I snapped back.

"And I have no intention of letting anyone with your technological knowledge board the Array." He roared, I rolled my eyes and then glared at the screen.

"Jabin, can we discuss this like two civilised-" I started to say but was cut off. Of course. Why am I not suprised?

"They're powering up their weapons." Tuvok reported as the channel ended. A strong blast rocked the ship. We all stumbled for a moment then returned to our balance.

"I guess we can't." I muttered as we were hit again.

"Shields are holding." Tuvok reported.

"Fire phasers. Evasive pattern, delta four." I ordered as Cavit and I sat down in our command chairs.

(Maquis ship)

Bini Filters POV

Chakotay, B'Elanna and I were on our usual spot on the bridge with ugh, Seska taking over for Tuvok. Our ship was hit with weapons fire as the large Kazon ship attacked both of our ships.

"Janeway to Chakotay. Tuvok and I are beaming to the Array. Can you hold off the Kazon?" The channel said as Chakotay received a hail from Voyager and opened it just moments before. Our ship was no match for the Kazon, can't her special Fleet ship do more?

"I think so, Captain." He replied and closed the channel. Great.

"I would just like to make it clear that we are no match for that Kazon ship! It's like a mouse fighting a dragon!" I pointed out. Seska glared at me for a moment then turned back towards her console.

"Oh, look. The Skeleton wants to feel important." Seska hissed.

"Oh, look. Prissy monkey feels the need to bully others." I hissed back.

"Well, this prissy monkey knows that the skeleton deserves what she gets." Seska snapped in a louder voice. B'Elanna rolled her eyes towards Chakotay as Chakotay smirked.

"The Skeleton knows that she isn't a skeleton and that the prissy monkey can't wait to get her hands on the big bear." I fought back. I will admit. It is pretty fun to annoy Seska. Chakotay's face turned bright red while B'Elanna tried to keep it together by not laughing while we were in a battle.

The ship was once again hit as sparks flew across the room, I saw that Seska looked ready to kill me.

"The skeleton is feeling confidence today, let's hope it doesn't get her killed!" Seska replied as we held onto our stations.

"Let's hope that the Prissy monkey is alive to know before her big fat head explodes due to being too stupid to do her damn job!" I snapped.

"Are you testing me, Skeleton!?" She roared.

"I don't know, are you stupid enough to challenge me?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

(Barn: Array.)

Janeway's POV

We entered the dark barn on the Array. There was a old man holding a banjo. The man from before with a lamp at his feet, providing some light to the dark area.

"The data processing system is behind this wall, Captain." Tuvok wispeared as I glanced at his tricorder.

"You know what to do." I replied and Tuvok left. I walked towards the old man, the caretaker. He looked up at me with tired eyes.

"Well, you're nothing if not persistent." He commented as he placed his banjo next to his lamp.

"We need you to send us back where we came from."

"That isn't possible. I've barely enough strength to complete my work." He replied.

"You're sealing the conduits before you die." I said.

"If I don't, the Kazon will steal the water. But in a few years, when the Ocampa's energy runs out, it won't matter. They'll be forced to come to the surface and they won't be able to survive." He explained.

"Something you did turned their planet into a desert, didn't it? That was the debt that could never be repaid." I noticed.

"We're explorers from another galaxy. We had no idea that our technology would be so destructive to their atmosphere. Two of us were chosen to stay behind and care for them." He said.

"There's another like you here?"

"Not anymore. No, no. She went off to look for more interesting places."

"Why were you bringing ships here, infecting people with a fatal illness?"

"Oh, they didn't die of an illness. They died because they were incompatible."

"Incompatible?" I asked.

" I've been searching the galaxy for a compatible biomolecular pattern. Now, in some individuals I found cellular structures that were similar, but I-"

"You've been trying to procreate?" I interupted. He gave me an annoyed look and then nodded.

"I needed someone to replace me. Someone who'd understand the enormous responsibility of caring for the Ocampa. Only my offspring could do that."

"Did you ever consider allowing the Ocampa to care for themselves?" I suggested.

"They're children."

"Children have to grow up. We're explorers too. Most of the species we've encountered have overcome all kinds of adversity without a Caretaker. It's the challenge of surviving on their own that helps them to evolve. Maybe your children will do better than you think." I said. Suddenly, my combadge chirped.

"Voyager to Janeway." Harry's voice cut into the now silent area. I tapped my badge.

"Go ahead." I said.

"We have a problem here."

(Maquis Ship)

Bini Filters POV

The Kazon ship had started to hit us more, we were about to be destroyed. 

"Poor, poor, skeleton. You will never be able to see your family again." Seska said with a smirk. Seska knew that I have no living family members so I don't understand what her insult was.

"Well, poor prissy monkey won't be able to see her family either, it must be doing them a favor actually." I replied.

B'Elanna ducked as sparks flew from her console. She turned towards us. "If you two can't work out your problems with one another until after these kazon are gone, then I will leave you on the Starfleet ship!" B'Elanna snapped.

"OK! OK." I said as I glared down at my console and the ship got hit again. Bulkheads exploded as I dodged the incoming debris. I scanned Voyager's systems. 

"Voyager's weapons array has been hit!" I reported as another Kazon ship arrived.

"Great, they got back up." B'Elanna muttered. Chakotay spun his chair towards us. "I am beaming you over to Voyager with the crew." Chakotay said as he pressed the transporter button before any of us protested.

(Voyager)

"The crew from the Maquis ship have just teleported over." Harry reported.

"Great. Just great." Cavit snarled as his eyes were glued on the view screen.

"I'm setting a collision course, but the guidance system is disabled. I'll have to pilot the ship manually. Get the crew ready to beam to Voyager. And drop shields for transport. Paris, my crew's coming over. Tell one of your crackerjack Starfleet transporter chiefs to keep a lock on me. I'm going to try and take some heat off your tail." He ordered. Paris nodded from the pilot station.

"Awknowledged." He said. I was the second in command. No one comes on my ship without my agreement. Yet, they have. This ship is out of control.

"But don't for one second think this makes us even, Chakotay. Your life is still mine. Paris out." He added with a smirk.

(Array)

Janeway's POV

Tuvok came back a few minutes later.

"Captain, I can access the system to send us back to Federation space, but it will take several hours to activate." he said as he closed his tricorder and put it on his belt.

"Unless you can help us." I said to the old man as he picked up his banjo again.

"Oh, I wish I could but I have very little time left, so I have initiated a self-destruct programme." He said and waved us off like we were nothing.

"If you destroy the Array, we'll have no way to get home." I shot back.

"The Ocampa's enemies can not be allowed to control this installation. In minutes, it'll be destroyed. You have to go. Go now." He urged. 

(Maquis Ship)

"Voyager! Transport me now!" I yelled through the channel as my ship connected with the Kazon ship.

I appeared in Voyagers Transporter padd. My ship was gone.

(Array)

The ship jolted and we all stumbled and fell. The holographic walls disappeared into a bright control room. The Caretaker wasn't an old man anymore.

"Voyager to Janeway." My combadge chirped.

"Janeway here. Report." I ordered after I pressed the badge.

"A Kazon ship just collided with the array, Captain. Are you all right?" Harry asked on the other side.

"Affirmative. Stand by." I ordered and closed the channel.

The Caretaker was shrinking. "The self-destruct programme has been damaged. Now this installation will not be destroyed. But it must be. The Kazon must not be allowed to gain control of it." He insisted even as he took his last few breaths. The caretaker shrunk into a hand sized rock.

I knelt down to take hold of the remains.

"And what happens to the Ocampa after we're gone?"

"Captain, any action we take to protect the Ocampa would affect the balance of power in this system. The Prime Directive would seem to apply." Tuvok insisted in his usual vulcan tone with a raised eyebrow.

"Would it? We never asked to be involved, Tuvok, but we are. We are." I replied.

(Voyager)

Bini Filters POV

Chakotay, B'Elanna and I entered the bridge with Captain Janeway and Tuvok. Tuvok took his station as Captain Janeway stood at the front of the bridge.

"Mister Tuvok, ready the tricobalt devices." She ordered.

"Aye, Captain." He replied and his fingers pressed a few buttons. 

"Open a channel to the Kazon." She ordered Harry Kim.

"Aye, Captain." Harry replied and Kabin appeared on screen. He was not happy.

"Be advised, Captain. I have called for additional ships." He warned.

"I'm calling to warn you to move your vessels to a safe distance. I intend to destroy the entire array." I shot back.

"Your bluffing." He challenged.

"Believe me, I wish I was." She replied.

"You can't do that!!" He screamed.

"They're increasing fire, Captain. End transmission." She snarled and took a deep breath in as the channel closed.

"They're increasing fire, Captain. Shields are holding." Harry reported.

"Move us four hundred kilometres from the Array, Mister Paris."  She ordered.

"Aye, ma'am." Paris replied and moved away from the array.

"What do you think you're doing? The Array is the only way home!" B'Elanna protested.

"Do you even care about who we are leaving behind!?" I fought next to B'Elanna.

"I'm aware everyone has families and loved ones at homes they want to get back to. So do I. But I'm not willing to trade the lives of the Ocampa for our convenience. We'll have to find another way home." Janeway insisted.

"Now, sit down Maquis and maybe you can learn some manners." Cavit roared as he stood up.

"Excuse me?" I snapped at him and stood with B'Elanna to face me.

"Commander Cavit..." Janeway growled as a warning.

"No! You have lead this ship like a disloyal Starfleet officer, Janeway. You don't deserve command." He snapped.

The ship was rocked on weapons fire. The Kazon were getting ready to board the array.

"Tuvok, fire!" Janeway ordered. Tuvok punched the commands in and a moment later and the Array exploded.

A beeping sound filled the bridge.

"Kabin is hailing, Captain."

"On screen, Mr. Kim."

Kabin appeared on screen, he was very angry.

"You have made an enemy today." And then he closed the channel.

There was an awkward silence on the bridge for a few minutes. No one knew what to say.

Janeway and Cavit turned towards each other. Both trying to control their anger.

"Commander Cavit, you are temporally relieved of command." She snapped.

"You support the Maquis, more than Starfleet. You are a disgrace." He snapped back as Tuvok lead him off the bridge. I think she needs a new first officer.

"I will be in my ready room." She mumbled and almost jogged into the next room. We all glaced at each other. Unsure of what to do.

(Ready room)

Kes's POV

Neelix has just requested we stay on the ship, Captain Janeway is still unsure. I know that they have just left their home for a long time, so I plan on making them feel as happy as possible.

"Captain Janeway, Kes and I can help you in many ways! I know this region better then you do and...well, I am known for my rather wonderful cooking skills throughout the quadrent. And Kes, she is skilled at growing food." Neelix insisted. I stepped forward.

"Also, I may be able to help your first officer. He is...he is in need of some help. This has been quite a change for him." I insisted. Janeway took a moment to think our offer. She stood from her desk and held out her hand.

"Accepted. Welcome to the crew."

(3 hours later)

(Bridge)

Bini Filters POV

It has been three hours since the array was destroyed. We were now gathered on the bridge again. This time we were wearing Starfleet uniforms. The Maquis (us) were of course not happy but Chakotay agreed to take over Cavit's job until he is fit for command. So Chakotay was first officer.

Janeway entered the bridge. She faced as all and opened a channel to the entire ship.

"We're alone in an uncharted part of the galaxy. We have already made some friends here, and some enemies. We have no idea of the dangers we're going to face, but one thing is clear. Both crews are going to have to work together if we're to survive. That's why Commander Chakotay and I have agreed that this should be one crew. A Starfleet crew. And as the only Starfleet vessel assigned to the Delta Quadrant, we'll continue to follow our directive to seek out new worlds and explore space. But our primary goal is clear. Even at maximum speeds, it would take seventy five years to reach the Federation, but I'm not willing to settle for that. There's another entity like the Caretaker out there somewhere who has the ability to get us there a lot faster. We'll be looking for her, and we'll be looking for wormholes, spatial rifts, or new technologies to help us. Somewhere along this journey, we'll find a way back." She said.

The crew nodded in agreement. Then Janeway turned towards the viewscreen and looked at now Lieutenant Tom Paris. Janeway decided to give him back his rank and also make me a Lieutenant. Appartently, they were short on a few.

"Mr. Paris, set a course for home."

"Aye, Captain."

AN: This was supposed to be a short chapter (Which it still is in a way) but I decided to add some humor to Bini's character and Seska's. Also, I wanted Cavit to be clearly against Janeway's actions for a story line I am planning in later episodes.

Anyway, the great news is that I am finally done the first episode so I can move onto the next, aren't we all excited? It might take me awhile to write the next one since I have to rewatch the episode and then I have to plan it out. It might be in parts, it might not. I don't know. Depends on how long it is. Anyway, I better get started on the panning and read the script for what they say.

This might take awhile. Sorry that this chapter was so late. I am going through writer's block, tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6: Parallax: Season 1: Episode 2: Part 1. (Preview)

Bini Filters POV

"That crazy klingon woman hit me! That's what happened!" Lieutenant Carey, the current chief of engineering shouted as he sat on a biobed as the doctor repaired a damaged nose.

"Maybe, you should have ducked." I suggested with sarcasm.

"I wasn't speaking to you." He snapped. I just shrugged as the doctor had to readjust Carey's face so that he could properly heal him.

"If you will explain what happened, Lieutenant." Tuvok suggested as he entered the room.

"She hit me is what happened!" Carey shot back.

"Your nose is broken in three places. I'll need to reset the ethmoid fossa. Try not to move." The doctor said and he went to grab more tools and brought a small table over.

"We were having a disagreement about the power grid. She wanted to realign the lateral plasma conduit. I told her that would cause an overload. As usual, she wouldn't listen. So I told her to step aside and let me handle it. She pushed me away from the console. I pushed back. Next thing I knew, I was lying on the deck with blood pouring down my face." He explained to Tuvok.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"She said, 'Sorry. Maybe you should go to Sickbay." He replied. I rolled my eyes as the doctor started to refix his nose.

"At least she gave you some advice." The doctor mumbled as he once again moved Carey's head to face him.

"OW!" Carey cried out in pain.

"Hold still!" The doctor demanded again.

"You keep that woman out of my engine room and everything will be fine! Ow!" He said to Tuvok as the doctor readjusted his nose. I rolled my eyes and followed Tuvok out. I was second in charge of security so I was only there for more support if B'Elanna came charging through.

"Where is Miss. Torres?" Tuvok asked as we headed towards the turbolift.

"I confined her in her quarters." I replied as we stepped into the turbolift.

" I would like her moved to the brig until formal charges can be filed." Tuvok said.

"Deck 5, Tuvok, we are seventy-five light years from earth. There is no fedration court room anywhere. We can't just lock her up for almost a century! That illogical." I insisted as the turbo lift began to move.

"The Captain has the authority to put Miss. Torres on trial." Tuvok said.

"I am sure that Commander Chakotay is willing to settle this without a trial, Tuvok."

Commander Chakotay walked towards us with an angry expression. Oh, great.

"Tuvok, Filters. What is this about Torres being confined to quarters! That is ridiculous!" He demanded as he stopped us in our tracks.

"Um, well, she knocked up Carey good. By that I mean, really smashed his nose up when he questioned her." I replied.

Chakotay glared at me and turned towards Tuvok.

"I will speak yo her and make sure she controls her act. Alright? Filters, follow me." He ordered. Tuvok nodded, he knew that there was no point questioning his orders, and he walked away as I followed Chakotay down the corridor.

I watch as Javin and Seska walked towards us. Seska scowls at me while Javin gives me a slight smile.

"Hello Chakotay." Seska purrs as she lifts a finger and strokes it down his chest. Chakotay ended their relationship, why is she still trying? Javin and I roll our eyes.

"Keep it in your pants, Seska." Javin and I say at the same time. Chakotay blushes as he yanks Seska's hand away.

"Shut up, insect! I wasn't talking to you!" Seska growled.

"Oh thank the heavens!" I replied with a bright smile. Javin chuckled and covered his mouth, trying to regain control of his laughter as Seska shot him a warning glare to shut up too.

"Sir, we heard what happened. What are they going to do with B'Elanna?" Javin asked when he finally stopped giggling like a starfleet cadet.

"I don't know yet but I will handle it." Chakotay insisted.

"We heard that Captain Janeway's going to put her in the brig for two months, and that all the Maquis are going to be restricted to quarters when they're not on duty." Seska replied as Javin nodded in agreement.

"Now, that is not true." I interupted.

"HA! What do you know? Your just a wimpy 14 year old." Seska barked at me.

"Well, this wimpy 14 year old is also a Lieutenant security officer, who last I checked, outranks you. Ensign Seska." I shot back.

"Shut up, pipsqueak!" She demanded.

"Arguing never gets you two anywhere. So, break it up!" Chakotay demanded as he lightly shoved us away from each other.

"Anyway, we just want you to know that if things do get our of hand, we're ready to back you." Seska said as she looked at Chakotay.

"What does that mean?" Chakotay asked as his eyes narrowed.

"In case you want to take control of the ship, you have our full support." Javin explained. Chakotay glared at him, then at Seska.

"Come Filters." He growled as stomped down the corridor. I was about to follow when Seska grabbed my arm and pulled me to face her.

"You need to make him agree to a mutiny." She demanded.

"Why?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know you don't like me and I don't like you either but you have to agree with me on this one. If we continue to be lead by Captain Janeway, we will all be dead. Chakotay can get us home faster. Trust me. Just this once." Seska pleaded. 

I think the strangest thing about this whole speech she just gave me was that she was being nice. In her own way of course. She believed that the Maquis needed this...I can't argue with that. We do need to get home. I sighed and looked at her.

"Fine...I will try." I agreed. Seska gave me a genuine smile and let go of my arm.

"That is all we ask." Javin said. I nodded and hurried after Chakotay, I don't think he even noticed I was gone.

AN: I haven't updated in awhile so I just wanted you guys to get a taste of what I have so far. Yes, I know it isn't much but ya know...high school. I think that explains itself pretty well. Anyway, I am not dead. So, don't panic!


	7. Chapter 7: Parallax: Season 1: Episode 2: Part 1.

Bini Filters POV

"That crazy klingon woman hit me! That's what happened!" Lieutenant Carey, the current chief of engineering shouted as he sat on a biobed as the doctor repaired a damaged nose.

"Maybe, you should have ducked." I suggested with sarcasm.

"I wasn't speaking to you." He snapped. I just shrugged as the doctor had to readjust Carey's face so that he could properly heal him.

"If you will explain what happened, Lieutenant." Tuvok suggested as he entered the room.

"She hit me is what happened!" Carey shot back.

"Your nose is broken in three places. I'll need to reset the ethmoid fossa. Try not to move." The doctor said and he went to grab more tools and brought a small table over.

"We were having a disagreement about the power grid. She wanted to realign the lateral plasma conduit. I told her that would cause an overload. As usual, she wouldn't listen. So I told her to step aside and let me handle it. She pushed me away from the console. I pushed back. Next thing I knew, I was lying on the deck with blood pouring down my face." He explained to Tuvok.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"She said, 'Sorry. Maybe you should go to Sickbay." He replied. I rolled my eyes as the doctor started to refix his nose.

"At least she gave you some advice." The doctor mumbled as he once again moved Carey's head to face him.

"OW!" Carey cried out in pain.

"Hold still!" The doctor demanded again.

"You keep that woman out of my engine room and everything will be fine! Ow!" He said to Tuvok as the doctor readjusted his nose. I rolled my eyes and followed Tuvok out. I was second in charge of security so I was only there for more support if B'Elanna came charging through.

(Corridor)

"Where is Miss. Torres?" Tuvok asked as we headed towards the turbolift.

"I confined her in her quarters." I replied as we stepped into the turbolift.

" I would like her moved to the brig until formal charges can be filed." Tuvok said.

"Deck 5, Tuvok, we are seventy-five light years from earth. There is no fedration court room anywhere. We can't just lock her up for almost a century! That illogical." I insisted as the turbo lift began to move.

"The Captain has the authority to put Miss. Torres on trial." Tuvok said.

"I am sure that Commander Chakotay is willing to settle this without a trial, Tuvok."

Commander Chakotay walked towards us with an angry expression. Oh, great.

"Tuvok, Filters. What is this about Torres being confined to quarters! That is ridiculous!" He demanded as he stopped us in our tracks.

"Um, well, she knocked up Carey good. By that I mean, really smashed his nose up when he questioned her." I replied.

Chakotay glared at me and turned towards Tuvok.

"I will speak yo her and make sure she controls her act. Alright? Filters, follow me." He ordered. Tuvok nodded, he knew that there was no point questioning his orders, and he walked away as I followed Chakotay down the corridor.

I watch as Javin and Seska walked towards us. Seska scowls at me while Javin gives me a slight smile.

"Hello Chakotay." Seska purrs as she lifts a finger and strokes it down his chest. Chakotay ended their relationship, why is she still trying? Javin and I roll our eyes.

"Keep it in your pants, Seska." Javin and I say at the same time. Chakotay blushes as he yanks Seska's hand away.

"Shut up, insect! I wasn't talking to you!" Seska growled.

"Oh thank the heavens!" I replied with a bright smile. Javin chuckled and covered his mouth, trying to regain control of his laughter as Seska shot him a warning glare to shut up too.

"Sir, we heard what happened. What are they going to do with B'Elanna?" Javin asked when he finally stopped giggling like a starfleet cadet.

"I don't know yet but I will handle it." Chakotay insisted.

"We heard that Captain Janeway's going to put her in the brig for two months, and that all the Maquis are going to be restricted to quarters when they're not on duty." Seska replied as Javin nodded in agreement.

"Now, that is not true." I interupted.

"HA! What do you know? Your just a wimpy 14 year old." Seska barked at me.

"Well, this wimpy 14 year old is also a Lieutenant security officer, who last I checked, outranks you. Ensign Seska." I shot back.

"Shut up, pipsqueak!" She demanded.

"Arguing never gets you two anywhere. So, break it up!" Chakotay demanded as he lightly shoved us away from each other.

"Anyway, we just want you to know that if things do get our of hand, we're ready to back you." Seska said as she looked at Chakotay.

"What does that mean?" Chakotay asked as his eyes narrowed.

"In case you want to take control of the ship, you have our full support." Javin explained. Chakotay glared at him, then at Seska.

"Come Filters." He growled as stomped down the corridor. I was about to follow when Seska grabbed my arm and pulled me to face her.

"You need to make him agree to a mutiny." She demanded.

"Why?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know you don't like me and I don't like you either but you have to agree with me on this one. If we continue to be lead by Captain Janeway, we will all be dead. Chakotay can get us home faster. Trust me. Just this once." Seska pleaded. 

I think the strangest thing about this whole speech she just gave me was that she was being nice. In her own way of course. She believed that the Maquis needed this...I can't argue with that. We do need to get home. I sighed and looked at her.

"Fine...I will try." I agreed. Seska gave me a genuine smile and let go of my arm.

"That is all we ask." Javin said. I nodded and hurried after Chakotay, I don't think he even noticed I was gone.

(B'Elanna Torres Quarters)

B'Elanna's POV

I paced my room like a caged tiger. I couldn't stand being in here much longer, and looked at those stupid plain Starfleet walls that trapped me in this room. The door chimed.

I picked up the nearest plate and threw it at the door as it opened to reveal Chakotay and Bini. It barely missed them as it flew past Bini's head and smashed on the corridor wall. She glanced at me as we entered with a flash of fear in her eyes.

I growled in anger and continued to pace the room. Chakotay handed me a padd and I ripped it from his hands and looked at the small screen. 

"What's this?" I asked as I skimmed through the info. It was a medical report...on Carey.

"The medical report on Lieutenant Carey." Chakotay answered.

"Lieutenant Carey is an idiot! When I tell you what happened!" 

"I don't want to hear it! You might be interested to know that the impact fractures along his cranium were pretty severe. If you'd hit him just a little harder, you could have driven some of those bones into his cerebellum."

"I didn't even come close to hitting him that hard."

"So on the one side, I'm facing a Vulcan who wants court-martial you. And on the other, I'm facing all the Maquis who are ready to seize this ship over this. You've turned this into one lousy day for me, Torres." Chakotay growled in my face. I took a step back for some distance.

"So how long do I have to stay in here?" I asked as I took a deep breath to control my temper.

"Rest of the trip. Seventy five years." Chakotay replied with his twisted sense of humour.

"I've never found your twisted sense of humour very funny, Chakotay." I insisted with a roll of my eyes. Bini shifted with a nervous gaze in the back of the room.

"Or I could send you back to work with the understanding that you'll apologise to-"

"Apologise? He was the one who-"

"Not just a simple apology. A personal one, over a hot cup of pejuta. Bond with the man." Bond with the man?? Was he insane? Starfleet has already infected his damn brain.

"I will not bond with that man."

"You're going to need support from people like Carey." Chakotay said. I snapped my attention to Bini, hoping that she could shed some light on this whole situation with one of her usual misplaced sarcastic comments. Bini was staring at the ground. She looked like she was in her own little world. Then I looked back at Chakotay.

"I don't need support from anybody."

"You are if you're going to be Chief Engineer of this ship."

"W-what!? Carey is next in line!"

"You're a better engineer than he is." 

"What does the Captain have to say about this?"

"She hasn't said a word, because I haven't told her yet." He finished. Then before I could respond, he turned around and left. Bini was still in the room. 

"Bini?" I asked in a calm voice. Bini was my friend. Something was wrong...

Bini looked up at me.

"B'Elanna...I don't know what to do." She said. I tilted my head towards her.

"About?"

She sighed and walked towards the enterance.

"Um, nevermind. I have to go meet Neelix to let him see Cavit. See ya." She said and rushed into the corridor.

(Janeway's Quarters)

"Captain's log, Stardate 48439.7. As we maintain a course back to the Alpha Quadrant, we're conducting what would normally be routine maintenance to the ship. Routine, that is, if we had access to a starbase. Computer, end log."

I finished my routine log entry and collapsed onto the couch. I shed off my uniform jacket and threw it on the floor. I rubbed my eyes as I rested on the couch.

I felt sick.

This has not been a good day. B'Elanna Torres punched Lieutenant Carey. Rumors that the Maquis were planning a mutiny were running around. The crew wasn't...becoming one crew as well, as I hoped. Cavit was still locked in the brig. I don't know what to do with him...

He doesn't trust me with the Maquis. He thinks I trust the Maquis too much. He might be right...

I got up from the sofa and slipped off my boots then walked over to my bedroom, undid my hair and snuggled into bed. Drifting to sleep.

(Brig)

Bini Filters POV

Neelix and I entered the room were the brig was. I nodded to the guard to relieve him until we were done with Cavit. The guard nodded in response and left the room. Neelix and I stepped forward towards the brig with Cavit staring at us as he sat on the bed.

"Well! Hello Mr. Cavit!" Neelix chirped as I lowered the force field and pointed my phaser towards him. 

"It is Commander Cavit, rodent." He snapped as Neelix carefully set the plate down inside the brig and took a step back as I reactivated the force field. He is still pissed about being in the brig.

Neelix did a nervous chuckle and did left the room as fast as he could. I rolled my eyes and started towards the exit.

"Are you planning a mutiny yet, Maquis?"

I stopped in my tracks and glanced towards him.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I know that look. You are planning a mutiny." Cavit chuckled. I don't see what's so funny.

"What look?" I demanded as I walked closer towards the brig.

"It's the guilty look. Someone you age isn't good at hiding it. Maybe, I should warn the Captain?" He suggested. I was beginning to see no point to continuing this stupid talk.

"I have got to go. Good bye." I snapped and rushed out like Neelix.  
=========================================

(Janeway's Quarters)

(Next day)

"I entered Vice Admiral Owen Paris's office with the look of defeat. I don't care enough to look better. I don't have the energy to force myself to pretend that everything is fine. Six months ago, my father and fiance died in a shuttle craft that I was in...

It was the Cardassions. 

It was as much as their felt as it was mine that they were dead. I don't know who to be more angry with.

"Hello, Kathryn." The Admiral chirped and he gestured towards a leather chair in front of his desk. I nodded and mumbled a simple "Hello. Sir." and sunk into the chair. The only reason I was in HQ right now is because my sister and mother pratically forced me out of the house.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. How was I feeling? That is a stupid question. I am feeling horrible but I can't just admit this to an admiral without get more time off which is not what I need. I need to do something.

"Fine." I replied and stared at his desk. I must be a horrible sight.

He shifted in his chair.

"Kathryn, look at me." He ordered. I lifted my head to met his chilling gaze.

"What did you see?"

To be honest, I don't know. I don't remember.

"I don't remember. I don't want to remember." I blurted out.

"Why?" He asked. Was he playing stupid? My father and fiancee are dead!! It's my felt~

"I killed them, sir."

"What proof do you have of that?"

"The Cardassion ship fired! Shot us out of the sky! I had a chance to transport us all out but I couldn't. I got scared. I was weak. I could have done something...anything." I said as I fought control of my emotions.

"It wasn't your felt." Admiral Paris insisted. I stood up from his desk.

"With all due respect,sir. I am sick of everyone saying it wasn't my felt. Because it was. People should just learn to live with it...as I have now." I snapped and rushed out of the room, without even being dismissed.

I heard Admiral Paris shoot up from his chair.

"Lieutenant Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway. Get in here now."

Something about his order just stopped me in my tracks. I did the walk of shame back and re-entered his office. Barely making eye contact.

"I-I am sorry...Admiral." I said. I could feel my emotional control slipping away. Oh, god. I was going to start bawling in front of an admiral. Starfleet officers don't do that! I won't do that!

I sniffed and wiped my nose, Paris placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"It's OK to cry, Goldenbird."

My father called me Goldenbird, so did Admiral Paris, but not very often. I started to sob. He gave me a big bear hug as I just broke down. I don't know how long we stood there, but he reminded me too much of father...

I miss Daddy.  
==========================

"The time is 0700"

I shot up from my...dream. I gasped for breath as I untangled myself from my bed. I had another dream about the meeting with Admiral Paris...after the crash. I don't know why out of everything in my life, that meeting bothers me most. Maybe because I wasn't a good Starfleet officer like I should have been at the time. The reason doesn't matter. 

I took some deep breaths and pushed the memory away. I slipped on my uniform and did my normal routine. I put on another fake smile and let my Captain's mask slip on and walked out of my quarters. I have a staff briefing I need to get to.

(Briefing room)

Chakotay's POV

"Engine efficiency's down another fourteen percent. If we don't get more power to the warp drive, we're all going to have to get out and push." Tom said as we sat around the briefing table, reviewing ship systems.

"What about alternative energy sources? Ensign Kim, have you had any luck getting power from the holodeck reactors?" Janeway suggested as she glanced towards Harry for an answer.

"Not yet. We tried hooking them to the power grid and we ended up blowing out half the relays. The holodeck's energy matrix, it just isn't compatible with the other power systems." Harry said with a disappointed look. Well, we could shut off power to deck nine?

"Captain, if we relocate all security personnel to deck seven, we can shut down power on deck nine and reroute it to propulsion." I said.

"That would be inconvenient, but acceptable." Tuvok said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Fine. Now let's move on to the personnel situation. We still have-" Janeway started but was interupted as Neelix and Kes stumbled in.

"Sorry we're late, but I wasn't informed there was a meeting this morning. Oh, there don't seem to be enough chairs." Neelix pointed out as he became aware of the room. Janeway looked a little annoyed but she hid it well.

"Neelix, this is a briefing for the senior officers." Janeway explained.

"I see. Well, I, I am the senior Talaxian on board. Kes is the senior Ocampa. And I do know more about this region of space than any other member of the crew." Neelix pointed out.

"We have some excellent suggestions, Captain." Kes added with a bright smile.

"Very well. You're welcome to join us, this time." Janeway agreed. The coupled smiled and Tom Paris gave up his chair for her. Kes smiled at him and sat down, meanwhile Neelix glared at him. Jealous Neelix.

"To be honest, we could use some excellent suggestions right now." Janeway admitted. I thought mine was pretty good.

"I've been thinking that you might be able to convert one of your lower decks into a hydroponics bay to grow your own food. I understand that the replicators are down and that the emergency rations won't hold out much longer." Kes said.

"What about Cargo Bay two? It was designed for organic storage and it already has adjustable environmental controls." Harry pointed out.

"When can you start?" Janeway asked Kes. Kes gave her a shocked look.

"M-me?"

"It's your idea. It's your project." I said.

"Um. Right away!" She insisted.

"I can do some wonderful things with vegetables, Captain. My feragoit goulash is known across twelve star systems." Neelix said. I don't think that one is true.

"Okay. The personnel situation. We've managed to find a replacement for the Transporter Chief, but we still need an Astrogation plotter, a Chief Engineer, medical support personnel." Janeway said, moving on from the other situation.

"I've made a list of several Maquis crew members who would make good officers." I said and handed Janeway a padd full of my suggestions.

She quickly read through it then looked up at me, concern written on her face.

"B'Elanna Torres? She was the one involved in that incident with Mister Carey."

"That's right."

"Just what job do you think she's suited for?"

"Chief Engineer."

"You're serious?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Very." I replied.

Janeway sighed and glanced at the padd again. 

"Regarding Sickbay, we still need a Chief Medical Officer." She pointed out.

"What about that electronic man down in Sickbay?" Neelix asked.

"It is an Emergency Medical Hologram and its abilities are limited. It can only operate within the confines of Sickbay." Tuvok pointed out.

"Not to mention, it's lousy bedside manner." Paris mumbled under his breath.

"Perhaps we should assign somebody to train with the hologram as a field medic." I suggested.

"Good idea. Lieutenant, I understand you studied biochemistry at the Academy." Janeway agreed with a twist of her head towards Tom, bring his attention back as he stood up a little straighter.

"Er, only two semesters." Tom said with his face written with concern.

"Close enough. You just volunteered to become a field medic. Report to Sickbay as soon as we're finished here." Janeway ordered.

Tom took a step forward in protest.

"But Captain-"

The ship jolted forward.

(Bini Filters Quarters)

I paced the room. This whole Mutiny thing was not settling well for me. Was Voyager better off as a Starfleet ship? Who knows. But, we do need to get home as soon as possible and honestly, Janeway really screwed that up.

Wait, since when have I ever trusted Seska?

Why am I even considering trusting her? Maybe that maquis should all get together and...discuss this? Maybe. yes. 

I will message everyone right now. I grabbed a padd from one of my nearby tables and turned it on. Suddenly, the ship jolted forwards and I fell face first into the ground. I hate thursdays!

I will make the meeting later. I sighed and yanked on my uniform jacket as I ran out of my quarters.

AN: Give me any feedback, and please keep reading. I have spent a lot of sleepless night writing this. Just ask my co-author. Who gives me great ideas for the story keep in mind. 

Sorry, I decided on parts. I really want to develop characters over here and story lines. Sorry. Cliffhangers are here and they are real!

Anyway, my fingers hurt. I am going to go watch some Star trek now.


	8. Chapter 8: Parallax: Season 1: Episode 2: Part 2.

AN: So I assume that the people reading this have watched past season 5 or even better season 7 because we all know that Star Trek Voyager is on Netflix right now. So, when I do Seska's POV, we are all well aware that she is cardassion...If you didn't...spoliers alert? Yeah, it might be too late for that.

Also this is one of my longest chapters so far! Whoo!

(Bridge)

Harry Kim POV

We all rushed onto the bridge as the ship bolted again.

"Report!" Janeway barked as she grabbed the railing.

Tuvok rushed to his station as Seska took the engineering console. 

"We're running into some kind of spatial distortion." Seska reported as she looked at my sensor data going to her console. 

"Mister Tuvok!" Janeway said as she turned for Tuvok to more answers. 

"The distortions are emanating from a highly localized disturbance in the space-time continuum. Distance, twenty thousand kilometres off the port bow." Tuvok reported.

"All stop. On screen. Gravimetric flux density is over two thousand percent. If I'm not mistaken, we're looking at a type four quantum singularity." Janeway ordered. Tom pressed in the commands to stop the ship. The ship slowed as the spatial distortion appeared on screen.

"Captain, I am receiving an audio transmission from within the singularity." Tuvok reported.

"On speakers." Janeway ordered as she sat down in her command chair next to Chakotay. A garbled voice entered the speakers and cut through the air.

"I think I've found the source of the transmission."  I reported as I glanced at the info on my console. A small ship appeared in the distance.

"Um, does that look like any ship we should know?" Tom asked as he turned towards the rest of us in this chair.

"Um, nothing I recongnise. But, it is hard to make out." Neelix answered.

"Well, that's helpful." Seska muttered as her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"They may be trapped in the event horizon. Open a channel. This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager to the vessel near the quantum singularity. Do you need help?" Janeway said.

"Event horizon?" Kes asked.

"A singularity is a star that's collapsed in on itself. The event horizon is a very powerful energy field surrounding it. Why, er, once on a particularly dangerous trade mission to the twin stars of Keloda, I myself was almost trapped inside-" Neelix started to explain but was interupted by Tuvok.

"No response to our hail, Captain."

"Can we tractor the vessel out?" Janeway asked.

"No. The subspace interference is too heavy." I reported.

"Captain, we're less than three light years from Ilidaria. They have sophisticated technology. They might be able to help and they're quite friendly, most of the time." Neelix said with a chuckle.

"No. It looks like it's being pulled in toward the singularity. We have to get it out of the event horizon."

" Bridge to Torres. We need a way to get that ship out of there. Any ideas?" Chakotay said while tapping his combadge. The Captain glared at Chakotay as he did his best to avoid eye contact as Seska smirked in victory. Great. The Maquis have all teamed up against Fleet's. I thought this ended a week ago.

(Engineering)

Lieutenant Carey's POV

"Bridge to Torres. We need a way to get that ship out of there. Any ideas?" Commander Chakotay said to Torres! Not the engineering chief but to B'Elanna Torres. I have a feeling that Captain Janeway didn't approve this.

Torres head shot up towards me. Her eyes flashed with confusion but was quickly pushed aside for the task at hand. She tapped her combadge.

"The subspace interference. It might be enough to cut through the event horizon." she said and glanced down at her console again.

The engineering crew all stopped what they were doing and started to become aware of the situation. This is one thing that the Maquis and us "Fleets" can bond over. The confusion of what just happened. It was clear that Chakotay still favored the Maquis over Fleets. He didn't "Sell out for the hot Captain." as everyone has said.

For once, I was happy that Torres was here. A horrible rumor put to rest.

The room had grown quiet. Everyone listening to the events unfold.

Bini Filters POV

I stood at my post in engineering with three members of security (in case we were boarded) and watched as the room had grown quiet in confusion. 

That's very understandable.

I am very confused myself. Who wouldn't be?

Carry looked a little relieved as Torres only made eye contact with the console in front of her, beside Carey.

"A subspace tractor beam?" Chakotay asked. His voice cut through the silent room.

"Um, exactly." Torres replied.

"When can you have it ready?" 

"Two, maybe three hours?"

"Get right on it. Use as many people as you need." Chakotay said.

Carey looked a thousand miles away. Who wouldn't be? He is probably still wondering if he is the chief engineer. Chakotay certainly thinks B'Elanna is. Maybe, Seska is right. I think we do need a mutiny. If it isn't caused by me incouraging Chakotay, or Seska, it will be caused by Chakotay. I bet Captain Janeway is just spinning in fury at the moment. Oh, I would love to see that!

OK, that's strange. Why would I want to see that?

Because I am boring.

Yep. That's it.

OK, I need to stop talking to myself.

"Mister Carey, what do you think?" Janeway's voice rang through the quiet, and confused engine room. Pulling me out of my own, rather sad, thoughts.

"With the right field modulation it might work, but we'll need more power to the emitter array." Carey replied.

"Very well. You're in charge, Mister Carey. Report to me when the tractor beam is ready." Janeway ordered and with that, closed the channel between the bridge and engineering. B'Elanna's fists closed tight together as she struggled to control her temper.

"That T'Pok! Stupid perfect "fleet" Captain." B'Elanna muttered as she typed in commands as Carey started to order everyone around and the tension returned as everyone became aware about who was maquis and a "Fleets." They all muttered to each other and glared at the enemy as they set out to follow orders.

(Bridge)

Random Crew member's POV

I held my breath as I crossed the bridge and glanced at the command team in front of me as I passed. Janeway had closed her eyes and held her fists so tight that her knuckles were white, while Chakotay pretended that what he just pulled was normal! 

"Mister Paris? Hold our position here." Janeway snapped.

"Aye, Captain." Tom replied as he slowly brought that ship to a stop.

She leaned over to Chakotay. 

"I would like to see you in the ready room." She growled and walked towards her ready room, ordering Tuvok to take over. Chakotay rolled his eyes, ROLLED HIS EYES!? Chakotay rolled his eyes and followed after her. Great. Just great.

If their problems with each other keep up, we won't last the next four months out here.

(Messhall: Three hours later. Meal: Dinner)

Bini Filters POV

I walked into the messhall with a padd. I looked around the messhall to the officers around the room. It was like there was an invisable wall, seprating the "Fleets" from the Maquis.

But even if everyone hated the other half...we still had the ablility to pass rumor around the ship in three hours. 150 on this ship all know/think (due to the rumor) that Chakotay is about to start a mutiny because Captain Janeway and Chakotay had a "Fight". Look, I don't think they had a fight, if they did, then Chakotay would be limping out, all brushed up and Janeway would follow him out of her ready room with maybe a brusied lip and a black eye. She would go back to screeching orders as Chakotay took the walk...or rather limp to sickbay then I would have to shove him in the brig with Cavit and they could beat each other up.

That actually sounds fun! I have a sick sense of humor.

I grabbed a quick grilled cheese sandwich and a nice warm Hot chocolate and sat down in a small table in the back of the room (Maquis side) and began to stare at the message in front of me.

I was making up a message to send to all Maquis members about the meeting...should I tell them? maybe I should ask Seska. Why do I trust Seska? I should though. Maybe it would be better if I didn't send the message, Seska has probably all ready told half or more of the Maquis about this. Why waste my time?

I took a sip of my hot chocolate and deleted the message. I don't want to be responsible for what happens about a Mutiny. I will just be a bystander...That sounded better in the back of my thoughts. I chopped my sandwich and noticed Seska enter the room. She made eye contact with me and raced over to me, as calm as a maquis officer could and sat across from me.

"Have you heard the news about Chakotay and Janeway in the ready room?" She asked in a hushed tone. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my padd and opened some reports I need to finish. 

"I heard. But, I don't think they got into a "fight" as everyone says." I said as I signed off a report.

"Wait, so he didn't tell you?" She said with a confused expression. I raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?" I asked. I assume she means "he" is Chakotay.

"Well, I was s..."  
=============================

Flashback:

Seska's POV

Gosh, I hate Bajorans. They had stupid noses, not to mention they are weak! When we get back to the Alpha Quadrent, I am going to never take a job like this again.

I growled in anger as passed stupid Starfleet officers avoided my gaze and did their best to get as far away from me as the walls of this corridor would allow.

I watched as Chakotay stormed down the corridor in pure anger. Wonderful, last time he was this angry we were attacked by a Cardassion ship. My own people no less. I was a little insulted as the time but the physical activity in Chakotay's quarters were wonderful. That made up for it. And it happened all because he was angry. I haven't been able to control his emotions or choices since we broke up, maybe I can if we continue our-

Suddenly, I was knocked on my backside and Chakotay pushed me out of his way and continued down the corridor. Well, if he is going to be a douche bag about this then, I will just have to do this the hard way. The Maquis way.

If we did it my way, the cardassion way. He would already be dead. It's hard to hold yourself back.

"Chakotay! What the hell?" I demanded as I ran after him. He came to a jolting stop in front of my quarters.

"Leave me alone, Seska!"

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes this idiot acts like a three year old bajoran. That really makes me want to strangle him at that point.

"Stop acting like a child, Chakotay. What happened?" I asked. It took him a moment to get himself together, then he looked at my quarters.

"Come, we can't talk about it right here." He said. I smiled and opened my door, using my code. We both slipped in.

I turned around to face him in my dark quarters. I just wanted to get to the point and then work my charm.

"Janeway isn't going to use me as her token Maquis officer anymore, I am sick of her using me and I am doing nothing to fight back!!" He barked and ran his hand through his hair in distress.

"Well..." I will be honest. I was so happy that I hope he was considering mutiny, but I didn't want to seem to hopeful.

"Well...I might...I have been thinking about a Mutiny." He blurted out.

"Really? I thought you were head over heels over Janeway?" I snapped. My emotions were building up. He left be because of that Jan-"  
===============================================

"He left me be because of that Jan-"

Bini held her hand up to stop me. "I don't need the useless stuff about your feelings towards the "Fleets" Captain. Just get to the important part. PLEASE." Bini begged as she took another bite of her dinner.

"Why? You don't like gossip?" I asked.

"I am not Tom Paris. If you would like to spread some beef, than please he is right there!" Bini snapped as she pointed towards Harry and that scum Tom Paris sitting in the middle of the room.

"I will not speak to the scum! Anyway..." I said, hopping to push the topic away to the real point.

"Wait, you haven't insulted me in the past 10 minutes. Why?" Bini asked as she leaned towards my side of the table.

"I..." I started but was unable to come up with an excuse fast enough as Bini gasped.

"Oh, wow. You are happy. This is a first! Why?" She demanded and came closer. I growled and shoved her back to her original place at the table.

"Well, if you let me continue with the story, you will find out." I snapped back at her.

"OK, OK. Continue." Bini insisted as she finished her drink and sandwich.

"Anyway, Chakotay-  
===========================================  
Flashback:

"Don't act stupid Seska. We both know that the "fleets" have no idea the horrors that we have seen. There is no way Janeway would know. She is a perfect Starfleet Captain. She was even raised by an Admiral that I knew of in the academy." Chakotay insisted. I guess he hasn't checked her file. I wouldn't blame him, It is a pretty boring read, other than all of the acts with Cardassions. But, Janeway is stupid. She has no idea what she is dealing with.

"So, you serious about this mutiny?" I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest. He nodded back to me in agreement.

"I am." He replied.

"Discuss it with Filters, then." I replied. He stared at me in confusion.

"Filters? You hate Filters." He said.

"I do, but I am in engineering with no codes to get into any systems. Bini is a Lieutenant. Second in command of security. She can also hack in complex computer systems OR have you already forgotten the Cardassion ship incident?" I asked.

"No. I haven't." He growled.

"Man, the more I stare at you. The more sexy you get." I purred as I wrapped my arms around his neck-"

"And then I told him, he was so sexy and I wrapped my arms around him, and he-"  
==========================================

"Seska, gross!" Bini explained.

"Shut up! The important part is coming up!" I snapped.

"Wait, so the whole "Chakotay agreeing to mutiny" wasn't the important part?" Bini said.

"No!! It's part of it!! Shut up. Anyway..."  
===============================

Flashback:

Chakotay pulled away from me. 

"Seska. We can't do this." he insisted. I yanked him back, then I pressed a sloppy kiss against his big lips and ran my hand through his hair.

"Come now, Chakotay..." I muttered as I pressed myself against him.

"OK, fine but...fine." He stammered back and we started towards my bedroom.  
==============================================================

"And then we did it just like in the Maquis days, inti-" 

"SESKA! I have had to hear about your stupid little romance since I joined the damn maquis! Don't start here too!" Bini begged as she face planted her head on the table.

"Well, the night ended with us...you know. Cuddling." I said and leaned back.

Bini lifted her head up. 

"Smooth come back Seska. Anyway, what was so important after Chakotay whole "Mutiny" idea?" Bini asked as she looked at her padd.

"The cuddling!" I said. Bini snapped her head towards me.

"Oh, wait. This means you two are actually together?? Well. Great. Just great!" Bini snorted as she got up and left the table with her padd. Muttering to herself.

Chakotay is under my control. Once again. I chuckled and left the table. I had a new shift to get to.

Janeway's POV

Was I angry?

I suppose so.

Yes. Yes, I am freakin angry.

I got up from my command chair. Ignoring Chakotay, who glared in my direction and then proceeded to ignore me as he looked back towards the viewscreen.

"Commander Chakotay. You have the bridge. I will be returning to my quarters for the night. Inform me if anything happens." I snapped as walked into the turbo lift.

"Aye, Captain." He mumbled.

The turbo lift closed as I ordered deck 2. The turbo lift jolted to a movement as I sighted and relaxed against the turbo lift wall. I don't trust Chakotay. I half expected him to pull a mutiny today. It wouldn't surprise if he pulled on. Let's be honest here.

I sighed as I made my way out of the turbo lift and onto deck 2.

Bini Filters POV

It was my time to do security checks around the ship at night. On nights like this I usually took the time to think about my day. Reflect on my choices. Only I did thses checks while in the maquis and on a small maquis ship. I usually thought about how stupid Cardassions are. 

But I have 15 decks to do tonight. I need to start thinking about something that will keep me entertained for the next four hours. I am starting on deck 2.

I hate deck 2. In the maquis ship, Chakotay's quaters were next to Seska's. You can only imagine what the hell I had to live through to get through those shifts, you could hear Seska on all decks! MAYBE EVEN IN DAMN SPACE! It got worse when she would tell us about it when the entire ship was in the messhall!

UGH!

That brings up the subject of the fact that they are now continuing their "fling" on this ship! That's just not smart! I don't understand why Chakotay would pull this stunt! Seska, sure. No surprise there. But Chakotay? Come on man.

Maybe I should tell the Captain. Oh, yeah. That will be fun. "Hey Captain guess what? Your first officer and a manipulating ensign are in a fling and probably planning a mutiny! Just so you know!" How did I even get into this??

OH, that's right. I-

Suddenly, I slammed into somebody. I yelped and fell down as the other person collapsed also. I groaned and opened my eyes. OH no.

It was the Captain.

"Sorry! I am so sorry Captain!" I said as I jumped up and held out my hand for her to take. She gave me a slight smile and accepted my help. A few seconds later was the strange aftermath.

"It's alright Lieutetnant. You seemed pretty deep in thought. I just wasn't able to stop fast enough." She insisted.

"Yeah..." I said as my voice trailed off to other thoughts. Like Seska and Chakotay...together...running the ship...

I am going to be sick.

If a Mutiny does happen then..then Chakotay and Seska will control the ship! I can't let this happen! I have to tell the Captain.

"Lieutenant?" 

I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked up towards the Captain.

"I am about to do something very bad. So please forgive me for this later." I blurted out.

Why did I say that...well, it's true though.

Janeway crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow towards me.

"And that is?"

"Can we talk about it somewhere else?" I asked.

She nodded and motioned me to follow her. I nodded and followed her into her quarters. Which are sidenote: right beside Chakotay. Which is going to be horrible. Unless I can break them up today.

I am suddenly very excited to tell her.

Her quarters were dark. She ordered the computer to turn up the lights by 50%. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the room. Blank. No personal items were laid out. Not really surprised. She invited me to sit down as she went over to the replicator. I thanked her and sat down in the rather stiff sofa.

"Would you like anything Lieutenant?" She asked. I have a feeling I will be here for a while.

"Um, yes please. Hot Chocolate." I replied. She gave me a small smile and ordered a black coffee and a nice cup of Hot Chocolate. She came over with the cups and set them down on the table in front of me and sat beside me. I thanked her again and took a sip of the wonderful drink.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss, Lieutenant?" She asked.

"Well...I have a problem that...I think you should become aware of." I said as I set the drink down.

"Alright. Continue." She urged.

"So, the other day Seska and another maquis crew member came towards Chakotay and I after the whole B'Elanna incident and suggested that we start a mutiny. Chakotay refused. Or course. But, as we were leaving Seska grabbed my arm and told me that I had convince him to agree to it." I explained.

"Did she say why?" Janeway asked.

"Something about you not being a good Captain." I replied. She nodded in understanding with the silent urge to continue.

"Anyway, I told her I would, and followed after Chakotay. Then when I went to go with Neelix to see Mr. Cavit that day, Cavit said I had a guility look. He said that I had the face of someone planning a mutiny. I shrugged it off and left. Today of course, things got much worse." I continued with a deep defeated sigh in the end. I took another sip as the Captain took one too. There was a moment of silence for her to process what I had said.

"What happened today?" She asked.

"Well, Seska and Chakotay had a romantic thing going on, on the maquis ship. She used to use this to influence his thinking to do...not very good things." I said as a memory crossed my mind.

"What type of things?" She asked.

"Well, On-

Flashback:

I sat at the sensor station and glanced up at the Starfleet supplies ship just outside the viewscreen. My scans had shown that they were coming from Cardassion Prime and delivering Medical supplies and human orphans that had been dumped there during the war.

I watched as Chakotay adjusted course to move past the ship as Seska argued against it.

"We need to destroy the transport! It is carrying Cardassions!" She argued.

"They are transporting innocent children and supplies." Chakotay replied in a calm tone.

"Don't be stupid, Chakotay. Would I lie to you?" Seska purred as she ran her hand through his hair. Oh come one now. I checked for life signs on the ship. 3 human adults, 26 human children, 3 children vulcans, 6 children klingons.

"We can't destroy that ship! There are a lot of innocent lives on that ship!" I snapped.

Seska eyes glared at me with pure hatred. 

"They are fooling our sensors. Fire at them!" Seska barked.

Tuvok turned his attention towards us as did B'Elanna.

"There is no sign that they are trying to fool our sensors!" I said as I shifted through my readings.

"There is no logic in firing on a Starfleet vessel transporting orphans and medical supplies." Tuvok said.

"I agree. This doesn't seem like something the Cardassions would pull." B'Elanna snapped.

"That Cardassions are ruthless monsters. Seska is right." Chakotay's voice cut through the arguement.

"Of course I am right. That's why you love me. And as a rewards we can have fun tonigh-" Seska ranted as she stroked Chakotay's face. Come on. This is not the time! Then again it is never the time for this stupid mushy stuff.

"It doesn't matter at the mo-" I pitched in. Suddenly, the weapons alarm went off as Chakotay pressed the fire button.

"NO!" B'Elanna and I screamed as the ship exploded on the viewscreen. The bridge was silent, Seska had a stupid grin of victory as she turned towards the group.

"We avoided a fight today. at least be a little happy." Seska said. I grabbed my head in shock.

"No, no,no,no,no..." I said as I collapsed into my seat.

"I didn't join the Maquis to turn into a Cardassion!" B'Elanna roared and stormed off the bridge. Tuvok hadn't said anything. He just stood up and left. Seska used their relationship to make Chakotay do that. That's...that's a sick thing to do! That is so sick!

"I-I ha-have to go." I stammered out as I left the bridge as fast as I could. I couldn't look at them right now.

"That's just one incident. Of course. The point is that Seska uses her relationship to manipulate Chakotay's choices. Today Seska informed me that they have resumed their relationship. I am afraid that if there was a Mutiny...Seska would take control. Also, Chakotay is very strong about having a mutiny. Something about "Janeway isn't going to use me as her token Maquis officer anymore." I quoted.

Janeway tensed but then relaxed.

"I see...is there anything else you wish to report?" She asked in a dead calm tone. She was starting to sound like a Vulcan. She is around Tuvok too much.

"No, Captain. Thank you." I replied. 

"Dismissed." She said. Her voice cracked with a little emotion but was hidden away quickly. I nodded and headed out of her quarters. I have to finish my sensor sweep.

Kes POV

It was late on the ship so when I entered sickbay, I didn't expect the Doctor to be on. Which he wasn't of course.

"Computer, activate the Emergency Medical Holographic system." I ordered as I entered his office. The Doctor appeared before me in seconds.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." He requested.

"Actually, there is no emergency. I'm creating a hydroponics bay. I was told you could provide me with some nitrogenated soil samples."

He raised an eyebrow as he made his way around to his desk.

"That's it?" He asked in an annoyed tone. I stepped back a little. I think I insulted him somehow.

"I'm sorry if-"

He raised his hand to silence me.

"So it begins. The trivia of medicine is my domain now. Every runny nose, stubbed toe, pimple on a cheek becomes my responsibility." He complained.

"You are the only doctor we have." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes towards me.

"I am not just a doctor. I've been designed with the information from two thousand medical reference sources and the experience of forty seven individual medical officers. I am the embodiment of modern medicine. How much dirt do you need?" He asked.

"Um, four samples, please." I replied. He replicated some samples and brought them over to a shelf and began to make sure they were able to support life.

"Now I know how Hippocrates felt when the king needed him to trim a hangnail." He muttered under his breath.

"You're very sensitive, aren't you?" I commented.

"As a medical practitioner, I require a certain sensitivity to properly address a patient." He snapped. He finished the sample testing and handed them towards me.

"I'm talking about you as a person," I said. "Thank you." I clutched them tightly. 

"I am merely a hologram." He argued as he cleaned up on the shelf. Wait...he was smaller then he was a few moment ago. I think.

"Doctor, has your programme altered your appearance since I came to Sickbay?" I asked as I took a closer look at his height.

"No. Why?" He asked with a confused glance towards me.

"When I first came in, your head was at the same height as this shelf level. But now you look at least ten centimetres shorter." I said as I pointed towards the shelf. 

"I am even shorter than you!" He noticed and rushed towards his desk. I will admit. That stung a little. I never liked it when people commented on my height. Always bothered me a bit. He switched on his computer and gave a few moments gave me a sad look.

"I've just run a diagnostic on my imaging processor. It shows that I've been reduced in height by ten point four centimetres. Sickbay to Operations." He said as he tapped his combadge.

"This is Kim." Harry replied from his station as Ops on the bridge.

"The holographic projector in here is malfunctioning. Would you send a repair crew down right away?" He asked.

"We're little busy right now. We'll get to it as soon as we can." Harry assured him.

"It's just that I-"

"Kim out." and with that. Harry closed the channel.

The Doctor looked up at me with sad eyes. 

"I supposed Ops is busy at the moment is busy." he reasoned. I nodded.

"I'm sorry I bothered you with this." I appologized.

"No trouble at all. Just turn off the programme before you leave." He said and turned back towards his computer. I wonder what his name is...I should ask sometime later. I shouldn't take up any more time.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Kes." I replied. He gave me a smile.

"Kes. I'm glad I could help you today." He said with a genuine smile. I smiled back.

"Computer, end programme." I ordered and watched him shimmer away. I smiled to myself and left sickbay with the samples. I hope they fix his program soon.

Janeway's POV

I felt my chest tightening as Bini left my quarters. I wasn't trained for this. Sure, I has trained for a hostile takeover. A simple mutiny with a small crew of 100. Not 150 with half the crew that supports another side. I slid against the wall and fell to the floor. I have to keep it together. Just keep it together.

Captain are like Vulcan's. They shouldn't break. They don't break. I took deep breathes to calm myself but that didn't stop the silent tears streaming down my face. What was I going to do? No matter who I put as first officer it would just make the crew more divided. I don't know what to do.

I can't talk to either of my "first officers" about it because one is in the brig until I figure out what to do with him and another one is a Ex Maquis threatening me with mutiny with a manipulating girlfriend who works as an ensign in engineering.

I am weak because of all this damn stress. I closed my eyes. Praying to block out any memories. I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. Like most nights.


	9. Chapter 9: Parallax: Season 1: Episode 2: Part 3. (Preview)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my most latest chapter. Now I must finish it because after all, it is just a preview.

Bini Filters POV

I exited Janeway's quarters and looked towards my left at Chakotay's front door. I took a deep breath and chimed the door before I could even second guess myself. The door slid open to show Chakotay standing in the middle of his dark living room with a few personal items around the room, for more character to the room.

"Computer, Lights 20%." I snapped as I stepped into his living room. He was wearing shorts with a plain, short sleeved shirt and a growl.

"Bini. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" He snapped as the lights increased. I rolled my eyes and stood a cm's away from him.

"No, actually. We need to talk. A discussion long overdue frankly." I said.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." He muttered. Then he crossed his arms and faced me completely. 

"You have made several large mistakes that I should point out. First, you are agreeing to this stupid mutiny, second, you are in a relationship with Seska again, which she will use to make you do what she wants on the ship. Third, Janeway is in command of Voyager, you need to accept that and suck it up. Forth, you are a huge idiot but your damn pride is in the way of letting you even do your job right, and yet you are suprised that the Fleets still don't like you. They don't like you just because you used to be a Maquis Captain. That part is odvious. But, also because you suck at your job and clearly don't trust Janeway either." I shouted. There was a moment of silence. The only noise was the sound of the warp core and my attempt to steady my breathing with big beep breaths. 

Finally, he smirked at me.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"W-Why are you smirking at me?" I shot back.

"You remind me of B'Elanna."

"Your point?"

"B'Elanna would have been a bit more violent but...you did a good job there, Bini."

"I am about to get violent if you don't have something to say about what I just accused you of. Which is all true by the way." I growled. The smirk vanished from his face in a heart beat.

"I have my reasons for planning a mutiny. Janeway doesn't respect us. I could get us home faster. Heck, we wouldn't even be out here if it wasn't for her." He said. Anger rising in his voice.

"And yet, you...you, yourself destroyed our ship. Became the first officer."

"I thought I would be able to-" 

"The reason doesn't matter. You are judging someone you met less than 4 days ago!" I interupted.

"I suppose you have a point."

"Suppose? Come on. You are smarter than that. We both know that I do have a point. Um, actually...no scratch that. You really aren't smart." I snapped.

"Are you here to help me, or insult me, Lieutenant?"

"Odviously, I am here to insult some logic to you!"

"What did I do, other than my questionable command choices, have I done to deserve this insulting treatment!"

"YOU HAVE JUST STARTED A FLING WITH A STUPID BAJORAN!" I yelled.

"We were only together once on the ship..." He said nervously while tugging on his ear. His popular gesture of his nervousness.

"Yesterday! You were together yesterday and then she will come back tonight and the cycle will repeat." I dragged on.

The door chimed. Now it was my time to smirk. 

"And the cycle repeats..." I chanted. Chakotau gulped.

"C-C-come." He stammered out.

Seska entered with her uniform on and a smug smirk on her face, but that quickly vanished when she saw me.

"What are you doing here, peanut brain?" She snapped.

"Peanut Brain? Oh, that's a new one. Amazing how you can come up with a new insult everytime you see me. Must be a gift, wart." I challenged.

"Shut up. Chakotay and I have some unspoken business to take care of." She purred and quickly latched onto Chakotay's arm.

Neelix's POV

I hummed away in the kitchen as I finished up the final touches to Mr. Cavit's meal. I smiled in satisfaction at my meal and tapped my combadage to Lieutenant Filters.

"Neelix to Filters." I chirped.

Then shouting emerged from Lieutenant Filters channel. Ensign Seska was shouting vial words and phrases and Filters used sarcasm to send them right back of course with some colorful language of her own of course. Eventually, after a minute the bickering calmed down and Filters replied.

"Filters here. What's up, Neelix?"

"It's time for Mr. Cavit's dinner!" 

Filters groaned in annoyance.

"Can't you get someone else to do these late night guard shifts? I have to do a security sweep by tricorder, fill out like 20 reports for Tuvok...I don't have time for Cavit and his insulting comments!"

"Sorry, Lieutenant. Captain's orders." 

"Fine. Be there in a moment outside the brig. Filters out." Then the channel clicked shut. I grabbed the tray of food and headed out doo door. Mr. Cavit is a cold fellow. Maybe he just needs some freedom...

{Ourside Brig}

I tapped my foot impatiently as another minute passed. Lieutenant Filters has shown up yet, it has been 5 minutes! Cavit's food is probably cold by now and my arms are starting to hurt.

"Sorry, Neelix!" A voice, a out of breath voice called out.

Lieutenant Filters had ran full speed towards then took a moment to collect herself once she stood beside me. Then she straighten up and opened the door without a word. We stepped inside the room. Lieutenant Filters dismissed a crewman from duty at a nearby security console for the night. Then deactivated the force field on the brig that Cavit was in.

Cavit's POV

The small girl deactivated the force field and aimed a phaser at me as the rodent stepped into my cell and placed down my meal. He gave me a small smile, one that I then proceeded to growl at as I moved away from the corner of the brig wall that I was sitting against for the past few hours. The rodent quickly stepped back out and the force field reappeared with a few clicks. The rodent opened his mouth to say something...but nothing came out, so he quickly left.

The girl hurried over to the now abandoned console and typed in a few commands. I approached the force field to get her attention.

"What's your name?" I asked. She briefly looked up at me, then focused back on the console.

"My name is no concern of yours." She said as her fingers danced across the console.

"Actually, it is. If you are going to deliver my meals sometimes, then I should know the name of the person delivering them." I reasoned. She finished her work on the console and looked at me, straight in the eye.

"Fine. My name is...My name is None Of Your Business. There."

"Not very convincing."

"Wasn't trying to be." She growled as she shut off her console and left the room as fast as she could without even saying good bye.

(Next Day.)

Harry Kim's POV

Lieutenant Filters staggered onto the bridge and relieved the ensign at the security console of the night shift. She quickly logged on and took charge of security. The rest of the night shift took that as the sign to leave and left for the day. I was just early by a few minutes. Bini was too...she is normally in engineering. Where was Tuvok? Since, it is only Bini and I...It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Bini?"

Bini's head snapped towards me. 

"What?" She snapped.

"Where is Tuvok?" I asked. Bini shrugged and looked back at the console.

"I don't know. I think it is his day off. He asked me to take over today, so here I am." She replied. I nodded and looked back down at my own scans coming in.

The rest of the bridge crew walked in. Tom gave me a short "Hello." Followed by a corny joke then went to his station to start the day.

Commander Chakotay went to security first. Had a short chat with Bini, the sat down in his command chair and opened up the console between the command chairs for scans.

Then Ensign Seska walked in and took over the engineering console near the end of the room. Ignoring evryone in the room except for shooting a few glances at the commander. The rest of the stations were filled by lower crewmembers except the Captains position. Where was she? Normally, well, for the past two days she has been early. Then the turbo lift doors opened for Captain Janeway to enter. Her eyes were red. She must have not gotten a lot of sleep last night. She straighten her posture and sat down in her command chair. She nodded briefly to Chakotay as a "Hello." Then focused her eyes on the stars streaking across the viewscreen.

"Carey to Bridge. The subspace tractor beam is online and ready to go, Captain." Carey's voice sounded though the silent bridge. Captain Janeway stood from her chair with a raised eyebrow.

"What took so long, Mr. Carey? The tractor beam was supposed to be on yesterday!"

"Sorry, Captain. We had a few issues with...um...the engineering staff down here." He replied.

"Acknowledged." She snapped and slammed her hand down on the badge in impatiently. Then she spun towards Bini.

"Miss. Filters, lock onto that ship." She ordered then she faced the viewscreen once again to watch the progress.

"Engaging tractor beam. It's working. Beam is penetrating the event horizon." Bini reported as she frantically typed in commands.

Then beeping sounded off at my console. The tractor beam was failing! I tapped my combadge.

"Kim to Engineering.

Engineering, check your power levels. I'm showing massive fluctuations."

[Engineering]

Lieutenant Carey's POV

Engineering, check your power levels. I'm showing

[Engineering]

"Massive fluctuations."

Torres ran to the console beside me as quick as a flash of lighting. 

"Damn it! The new relays on the power grid aren't holding." Torres replied. The ship shuttered.

AN: Hopefully I will be able to write more soon. I plan on this being the last part for this episode but that means it will be longer than usual. Don't worry, I am not dead yet.


	10. A New Point Of View:

A NEW POINT OF VIEW:

After careful consideration and about 45 pages of writing, I have decided to rewrite this story. I have a couple of reasons so let me just explain. Also, there will be spoilers for the first chapter of the new version of this book.

Reason One: I hated reading it.

About three months ago, I attempted to reread this story. I got through about five chapters before I gave up because I believed that there were too many similarities between the actual episodes and my new version. I didn't really add anything new and creative to improve it so, for the new version, I have added more characters.

Reason Two: My OC was boring as hell.

After further evaluation of my boring OC, I realized that her introduction to the story could have been much...better. When I first wrote the story, I didn't really have a good idea of what I was going to add with it. Honestly, I wrote chapter one several months before I even first published it on Wattpad, Quotev or Archive Of Our Own. It took me a week to write, then I abandoned it and started it up again because I just got extremely bored one day and was like why not.

Reason Three: Real life.

To be honest, I mostly wrote the chapters at around 1 am to 5 am (mostly on school days.) because I never felt very creative during the day. Maybe it was because of school, who knows. But, I always wrote it when I was either delirious or so tried that I couldn't sleep. My writing was affected by this. Especially while I wrote Chapter Ten.

Reason Four: My idea of the story kept changing.

Now. I am sure, like all writers, you are affected by new ideas coming at you as you continue to write the story. I had that same issue. Only, I was planning on the mutiny taking place during Seska's betrayal episode. But I seemed to have moved the storyline to a point where everyone was already ready for a mutiny and planning. How I managed to make a stupid mistake like that, I don't know.

I thought I was progressing my part of the episodes too fast so I need to slow down in that department.

Reason Five: Writer's block.

I am suffering from a horrible case of writer's block. I have been for a few months now and have had trouble writing my story as a result. I am praying that I will be able to kick myself out of it before I enter into grade 11 this year but at this rate, I don't think so.

I need a fresh start on this story. I am hoping this will motivate me to write more chapters next time around.

Spoilers:

This is a small part of the new story. Enjoy and I hope you keep reading the new one. Keep in mind I just finished it today and it took me like two weeks to transfer from paper. I wrote 45 pages! 40 of those are the episodes part 1 for Caretaker. I just broke it down...I couldn't write 40 pages down in a month. I am a very slow typer. I type like 10 words a minute.

Alternate Reality/Star Trek Voyager

Chapter 1: Caretaker: Part 1.

Bini Filters POV

\-----

I ran through New Zealand, Federation Penal Colony's yard. Narrowly missing the inmates as I reached the edge of the area. The soft grass did nothing to comfort me as I used my arm to shield my eyes against the sun, beaming it's summer heat down at me.

I went from an all-out sprint to a jog as I struggled to control my breathing as Thomas Eugene Paris, or Tom Paris for short, sat under a shaded area covered in trees, meddling with a replicator that had broken the night before.

Tom and I had been stuck in this penal colony, actually known as Jail for three months. The problem was that about a year ago Tom Paris joined. Chakotay - The Maquis Captain in charge of our small maquis group out of hundreds, didn't like, or trust Tom. So, four months ago he sent Tom and me to get supplies for the ship. He entrusted me to "keep Tom in check." Whatever that means. Sometimes I think he forgets I am a 14-year-old girl.

Unfortunately, we had to enter Federation space. Long story short: We were attacked by a galaxy-class Starship, put on trial and sent here all in one month. Since he is the only person here I know, I hang around him a lot.

"Tom! Tom!" I called out as I picked up speed towards him. Tom glanced at me with his bright blue eyes before going back to work,

"I am busy, Shadow." He insisted as he connected the EPS relays and repaired a microfracture. Tom gave me the nickname 'Shadow' on the first day he came aboard because I "lurked" in the shadows as he claims, then knocked him out with an EPS spanner. He got a pretty bad concussion but somehow thought it was funny. I still think I should have hit him harder. I am positive B'Elanna would agree.

"I just came from the administration building. We are going to have a visitor tomorrow!" I barked out and stood a meter away from him as he connected the plasma flow regulators.

He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, then got up from the ground and spun towards me. His expression in complete shock.

"A visitor? That's impossible."

"How?" I asked. He dropped his tools, rubbed his hands clean on his pants and motioned me to follow him. After about 10 minute walk in complete silence. We stopped just in front of the visitors building and looked through a large window. Showing inmates behind force fields talking with high ranking Starfleet officers.

"It is impossible because the only visitors allowed here are high ranking Starfleet officers that want info from us. We already denied giving them any answers at our trial. I don't see why they would waste the effort and time to try again." Tom explained.

"I don't understand. Is this a jail or maximum security?" I asked. He smirked and patted my head. He knows how much I hate it when people do that!!

"Seems like I have finally taught you something. My 20th-century knowledge is finally paying off." He chuckled and headed back towards the area we were once again to continue his work on the replicator.

"Hey! Don't expect it to EVER happen again!" I yelled back and ran after him.

\-----

 

Unhappy with a new treaty, Federation Colonists along the Cardassian border have banded together.   
Calling themselves 'The Maquis', they continue to fight the Cardassians.   
Some consider them heroes, but to the governments of the Federation and Cardassia, they are outlaws.

\-----

Seska's POV

"Damage report!" Captain Chakotay, a native American with a tribal tattoo on his left upper eye barked as the ship shuttered from weapons fire coming from the Cardassian Warship.

If I wasn't so concerned about my pathetic attempts to stay alive as I gripped my console for dear life, I wouldn't be angry at my own people's attempt to blow me into space. My finger's danced across the console, frantically as reports for sensor data came in.

"Sheilds at sixty percent!" I yelled as another shot hit us. Chakotay swore under his breathe as a support beam came crashing down. Narrowly missing B'Elanna Torres, the ship's "chief" engineer as she let out a few of her Klingon insults and punched her console. She was half-human/half Klingon. It doesn't surprise me she was so savage with everything and everyone around her.

"A fuel line has ruptured. Attempting to compensate. Damn it! We're barely maintaining impulse. I can't get any more out of it!" B'Elanna reported as we took another hit.

"Be creative!" Chakotay shouted back as we were hit again. Spark's flew across the bridge. B'Elanna shot him a quick glare.

"Creative?! How am I supposed to be creative with a thirty-nine-year-old rebuilt engine in a broken box of bolts in space? Explain that to me!" B'Elanna demanded as a transmission appeared on the screen of Chakotay's console.

The scowling face of Gul Evek appeared on the small screen. I felt a flutter in my heart. Silently muttering a Cardassian prayer that the Gul would take me off the ship and fast. I don't know how much longer I can take posing as a Bajoran maquis, playing house for Chakotay. At least his version of it.

"Maquis ship, this is Gul Evek of the Cardassian Fourth Order. Cut your engines and prepare to surrender or we will destr-" Chakotay slammed his fist against the console, cutting off the transmission. That's it. It seems that my wonderful existence will be cut short because a maquis criminal can't think like a rational person. Heh, I knew humans were stupid. I just didn't expect this level of it.

As expected, the weapons fire increased from the warship.

"Initiating evasive pattern omega. Mark." Chakotay said as the ship snapped in motion. Attempting to avoid more damage. I looked back at my station.

"Shields at fifty percent."

"I need more power if we're going to make it to the badlands!" Chakotay shouted. B'Elanna mumbled under her breathe about how useful the runt Bini Filters could have been at that moment. It brought back happy memories of "convincing" Chakotay to let Bini keep Tom in check during their mission to gather supplies for the ship, only to be informed a month later (By one of the obsidian order agents spying on Starfleet HQ) that poor little Bini and foolish Tom were locked away in a top grade penal colony on Earth. Exact;y were they deserved to be...other than a Cardassian prison camp of course.

I snapped back to reality when I noticed Tuvok, the annoying Vulcan glancing towards me with a raised eyebrow. I suppose he is the only one who suspects that I am not Bajoran. I don't exactly act like one. Besides, I already know he is a Starfleet spy.

"Take the weapons offline. We'll transfer all power to the engines." B'Elanna suggested. Tuvok turned his attention to B'Elanna with his raised eyebrow.

"Considering the circumstances, I question that proposal at this time." Tuvok said with his usual dull tone. The ship shook and from weapons fire.

"What does it matter? We're not making a dent in their shields anyway! You wanted creative!" She spat at Chakotay. I rolled my eyes as the ship took another hit. Ugh. This was getting on my nerves.

"Tuvok shut down all the phaser banks. If you can give me another thirty seconds at full impulse, I'll get us into the Badlands." Chakotay ordered with that smooth vo- Get it together! Not the time.

"Phasers offline."

"Throw the last photons at them and then give me the power from the torpedo system."

"Acknowledged. Firing photons."

I watched on sensors as the photons hit the warship. No damage.

"No damage," I reported. We started to enter the badlands, going deeper and deeper in as we dodged plasma streamers. I scanned the "enemy" warship again as they continued to follow us into the badland.

"The Cardassian ship is not reducing power. They're following us in."

"Gul Evek must be feeling daring today." Chakotay muttered under his breathe. Daring? Ha! I wouldn't use the word daring to describe what he is thinking of pulling off but alright. I resisted the urge to tell this to Chakotay, which would have blown my cover, I watched as my sensors drastically changed as the warship hit one of the plasma streamers.

"They've taken a hit on their port blade. They're sending out a distress signal on all Cardassian frequencies." I said.

"Can you plot a course through these plasma fields, Mister Tuvok?" Chakotay asked. Great, Chakotay was just handing the Vulcan my job.

"The storm's activity is typically widespread in this vicinity. I can plot a course, but I'm afraid it will require an indirect route." Tuvok replied. Chakotay leaned back into his chair with a sigh of relief.

"We can use this time to make repairs." Suddenly, a bright flash went off. Everyone snapped to attention.

"What!? What was that?!" B'Elanna demanded. I spun towards the readings on my console.

"We've just passed through some kind of coherent tetryon beam...a scanner."

"Source?" Chakotay asked.

"Unknown. Now there appears to be a massive displacement wave moving toward us, does not appear to be any plasma storm we have seen before. At current speeds, it will intercept us in thirty seconds." I said as the ship started to shake violently.

"Maximum speed!" Chakotay ordered as I felt the vibrations of the engines underneath my feet increase.

"Wave is continuing to accelerate. It will intercept us in eight seconds. Five...four...three...two...on-"

(Everything goes white.)

\-----

Bini Filters POV

(Next Day. Time: 1200)

I couldn't help but pace our usual spot in the penal colony cafeteria. It was a small two-person table in the corner of the huge room, far away from the other inmates. Who didn't seem to like us anyway. I suppose I can thank Tom for that. Just about everyone here blames him for the deaths of those 3 officers he killed in an accident. Even the former Maquis wouldn't come near us. They just keep casting us dirty looks.

Tom came over to our spot and placed two trays of food down. One at my spot, one at his own. He sat down and began munching on the...ugh...replicated food. I miss real food. I sat down. My mind kept on thinking back to the visitor we were supposed to see today. I still wonder who it is supposed to be. I am curious. Yet, also freaked out. Once again, another thing to blame Tom for.

I shoved a spoon full of mashed potatoes into my mouth. Ugh. As always they were disgusting. I spat it out and pushed the tray away. I wasn't hungry anyway. I crossed my arms and slumped in my chair as I glared at the tray. Tom rolled his eyes and pushed the tray back towards me before taking another bite.

"You need to eat it, Bini. The cafeteria lady insists that you do."

"I don't NEED to eat it. Besides. It replicated. Disgusting. The food tasted much better on the Maquis ship anyway. Tell the cafeteria lady that when she starts making real food or at least gets a better replicator, then I will eat it." I argued, then pushed it back towards Tom.

"Don't be that way, Shadow. She got you a present since I expressed your concerns to her. Also, she stills feels bad about you being so young and forced to be locked away in jail." He pointed towards the mug. Which is always filled with water. I hate water just as much as I hate replicated food here. I sighed and picked up the mug. Which was strangely hot. I took a sip.

Hot chocolate! Real Hot Chocolate! Not replicated!!!

Hot chocolate is only the best drink that was ever created. Tom gave me a big smile as I chugged the rest of the mug! Oh! I missed this so much.

"I promised her you would eat the food." Tom insisted. I started shoving the food into my mouth. Dispute my urge to gag it out with every bite. I finished half the plate before I couldn't take anymore. I pushed the cup towards Tom and smirked.

"Tell our dear friend, the cafeteria lady, that if she keeps giving me real hot chocolate. She won't have to worry about my eating habits. I think that's fair. You?"

Tom nodded. Knowing fully well that he couldn't argue with me on that. I nodded back and got up to start pacing again. Millions...OK, maybe not millions....hundreds? No. I am not that smart....a lot of ideas began running through my mind about what this visitor wants. I started to mutter to myself as the world around me faded and it was only me and my thoughts-

"Shadow!"

I snapped my attention back to Tom, who pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What!?" I demanded. A little annoyed to be disturbed in my thought process.

"You do know how much it annoys me when you start pacing and muttering to yourself right? I mean it is obvious at this point. Seska has told you enough times-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me stop you right there. Let's not use Seska as the voice of reason in any situation here. She is a self-absorbed, rude, arrogant person who likes to talk about her stupid intercourse with a certain member of the crew all the time." I ranted. Tom raised an eyebrow towards me.

"Are you talking about Chakotay."

"Who else, sherlock!?" He clicked his tongue and pointed towards me with a self-satisfied grin.

"There we go! Another 20th-century reference!" I swore under my breath and continued to pace.

"You do know that this is your felt. I am pacing and muttering to myself because you freaked me out about the visitor!" I raged as Tom placed his feet on the table and finished his lunch.

"I didn't confirm that there even was a visitor coming." He insisted. I pointed towards myself.

"I confirmed it at the administration building and told you! I did! Where have you been!?" I demanded.

"Tom Paris? Bini Filters?" A female voice called out from behind me. Tom's eyes widened as he scrambled to stand up. OK, that was strange. I spun around as a female Irish Captain approached us. A slight look of pity crossed her features but was quickly masked by what people referred to as the Captain's mask. She finally stood in front of us. As straight as a statue.

"That's us." Tom stumbled out.

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway. I wonder if I could talk to you both." She said. We both nodded but held our ground. Not moving an inch.

"About what?" I asked.

"About a job we would like you to do for us." She replied. Tom pointed down towards two engineering kits under the table. We were going to use them to repair the replicator from outside today.

"We are already doing a job for the federation." Tom snapped out.

" I've been told the Rehab Commission is very pleased with your work. They've given me their approval to discuss this matter with you both." She said. Tom and I looked at each other. Both curious about what we did to earn that but OK.

"Well, then I guess we are yours." He said and leaned against the nearest wall. I don't trust this Captain. Why are we blindly accepting this? I have a bad feeling about whatever she is suggesting. My bad feelings are normally correct.

"I'm leaving on a mission to find a Maquis ship that disappeared in the Badlands a week ago. My Chief of Security was on board, undercover. He was supposed to report in twice during the last six days. He didn't. We would like your help to track them down."

Tom let out a small chuckle.

"You'd like me to lead you to my former colleagues. I was only with the Maquis a few weeks before I was captured, Captain. I don't know where most of their hiding places are." Tom replied. She looked at me. Who at this point I was scowling at her.

"I know them. I just won't give them up without something very good in return." I answered. She nodded.

"Besides. I've never seen a Federation starship that could manoeuvre through the plasma storms." Tom added.

"You've never seen Voyager." She said.

Tom walked away from the wall and towards the Captain.

"Maybe it's just your Chief of Security who's disappeared." He suggested.

"Maybe. That ship was under the command of another former Starfleet officer, named Chakotay. I understand you knew him."

"That's right."

"The two of you didn't get along too well, I'm told." She pointed out. Boy, that was the understatement of the year. Every time Tom stepped into the room, Chakotay looks like he wanted to murder him. Everyone else hated his guts. I was the only one that hanged around him because I was unbelievably bored with listening to Seska all the time and other crew stories. Tom and I spent most of our days just making fun of everyone in the crew and arguing about whatever else that happened to pop up. It was fun in a strange way.

"Chakotay will tell you he left Starfleet on principle, to defend his home colony from the Cardassians. I, on the other hand, was forced to resign. He considered me a mercenary, willing to fight for anyone who'd pay my bar bill. Trouble is, he was right. I have no problem helping you track down my friends in the Maquis, Captain. All I need to know from you is what's in it for me." Tom replied.

"You help us find that ship, we help you at your next outmeet review." She replied.

"Ah-ha." He replied. Not satisfied but we both knew they wouldn't do any more for us no matter what we said.

"Officially, you'd be a Starfleet observer during the mission."

"Observer? Oh hell, I'm the best pilot you could have!" He argued.

"You'll be an observer. When it's over, you're cut loose." She snapped back. No room for an argument. Tom slumped into the nearest chair and stared at the floor in disappointment.

"Story of my life." He muttered. Janeway looked towards me. Since Tom has now completely disengaged from the conversation.

"There will be a shuttle leaving for DS9 tomorrow. I will ask the security to escort you two there. It will take a week for you to reach DS9. See you then." She finished, then walked away. I suppose I had no choice. I had to go.

That is about half of the new chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it so far.

\-----

For anyone who did like this version (The New Beginning.) I am sorry that I won't be continuing it. Hopefully, you will like the new one. 

Also, updates on the story will be very slow. The first chapter is about how much I have gotten to typing so far. I expect at least another two weeks for me to sort out the next chapter. 

-UnknownFilters (Bini Filters.)


End file.
